Come Together
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: They went their separate ways after the war, struggling to put their lives back together. Reunited three years later, Draco and Hermione attempt to right their wrongs together.
1. Chapter 1

New story! I own nothing! Happy Friday!

* * *

Chapter 1

 _"Run!" he shouted as the room burned around them._

 _"No, I'm not going to leave you behind," she replied, standing her ground as he tried to push her toward the door. "Please, just come with me. We'll get out of here together."_

 _Tired and weak, Draco Malfoy shook his head. He was done fighting. His best friend had just been consumed by the Fiendfyre he had created. The girl in front of him was all he had, but it wasn't enough. "Go, Hermione, save yourself."_

Hermione Granger awoke in a cold sweat. The war had ended three years earlier, but the nightmares persisted. They almost always took place in the Room of Requirement as it burned. Though they had made it out alive, it was the last time she saw Draco Malfoy. They had lost track of each other as the battle raged on, and when it ended, she had her own loved ones to tend to. Days later, she left for Australia in hopes of locating her parents, and hadn't returned to England since.

Slipping out of bed, she tiptoed into her parents' room and woke her mother gently. "Mum?" she said softly. "Can I?"

Helen Granger smiled sadly at her grown daughter and made room. "Of course," she whispered, holding up the blanket. Safely beside her mother, Hermione fell asleep in her arms.

She woke alone late the next morning. Draco continued to plague her thoughts as she showered and dressed before going in search of her parents. Each morning she thanked her lucky stars that she had been able to reverse the memory charm she'd placed on them before sending them to Australia. They had been unhappy when they learned what she had done, but she was glad to have them back. No part of her regretted the decision to stay in Sydney.

"Breakfast?"

Yawning, Hermione nodded as her father set down a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Did I wake you last night?" she wondered. Sitting across from her, Robert had a hard time saying yes. "I'm sorry, Daddy, for everything. I'm twenty-two and still sneaking in to sleep with my parents when I've had a bad dream. I'm just...I'm sorry."

Food forgotten, he beckoned her to his lap. "I don't care if you're twenty-two or forty-two or sixty-two," he said. "You're always going to be my little girl, and I'm always going to want to take care of you. If that means coming to us when you have a nightmare, then that's okay. After what you've been through, as much as I hate it, the way you're feeling is completely justified."

"Thank you, Daddy," she murmured, hugging him tightly before returning to her seat.

Helen returned from her morning run as Hermione finished eating. "Your aunt is getting married," she announced, sorting through the mail. She handed the invitation to her daughter who remained silent long after she finished reading it. Taking her silence as a bad sign, Helen assured her she didn't have to go.

"I can't avoid going back forever," Hermione said resolutely. "It'll be fine."

"If you're sure," Helen said with a nervous lilt in her voice.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione nodded. It had been years since she had last spoken to her friends, and she missed them. Going home meant hopefully reconnecting with them, if they would still talk to her. Harry and Ron had been unhappy when she left after the war. They had wanted to help, but she refused. It was a task she began on her own, and one she needed to finish alone.

"What about that boy?" Helen asked later that day as she folded the laundry. "The one from school who you used to complain about? Do you think you might see him when we go home?"

Blushing, Hermione averted her gaze. "Mum," she mumbled. "That...that ended a long time ago. It's nothing, and I doubt I'll seek him out. It's over."

She shot her daughter a skeptical look. "You say his name in your sleep," she pointed out. "And I didn't mean to snoop, but I was putting some clean clothes in your room, and I found a box of unsent letters addressed to him. I don't think it's really over."

"It is, Mum," Hermione insisted. "We shouldn't have been together in the first place. He's a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. He's a pureblood, I'm muggleborn. His family would never allow it, my friends would never speak to me again, and it was just a fling anyway. Draco Malfoy is far from being the love of my life, and I doubt he really cares about me either."

Helen frowned, but said nothing more about the boy she believed her daughter loved. "I just...all I care about is your happiness," she said. "That's all I'll say about it."

Sighing, the young woman leaned back against the pillows. There had been a small window of time during their sixth year when Hermione thought there might be a future with Draco. It was nothing but a pipe dream, she knew, but when they were alone, she was hopeful. He was a different person when they were alone. Gone were the cold, cruel sneer and harsh words. He was sweet, loving, and tender. That was the boy she dreamt of at night when she didn't see the war. Instead, she saw herself in his arms as they read together in a secluded section of the Hogwarts library. She saw herself happy.

"Did you know right away with Dad that he was the one?" Hermione wondered.

Grinning, Helen shook her head. "Honestly, I didn't even think I liked him when we first met," she confessed. "He was so quiet. Talking to him was - pardon the pun - like pulling teeth. I remember thinking that it couldn't possibly go anywhere if he wouldn't speak to me. But then...I don't know, something changed. He would send me flowers or leave food in front of my dorm room door if he knew I had a big exam to study for or slip a note under the door wishing me luck. I realized how these little gestures made me happy, and I looked forward to seeing him time after time. It wasn't love at first sight, but I'm not so sure that's a real thing. What it came down to was I was in love, and I knew your dad was the right person for me. It took time, but I got there."

Hermione nodded, taking in her mother's words. Draco had, once upon a time, made her feel the same way. Excusing herself, she returned to her room and pulled out the box of letters she had written to him over the years.

Today they would be sent.


	2. Chapter 2

My brother and I were debating who has it harder - men or women. His argument? Men aren't allowed in the WNBA. If only it were possible to slap the stupid out of someone. Also, I think I won that debate.

* * *

Chapter 2

Tired after a too long meeting with his parole Auror, Draco Malfoy returned home to Malfoy Manor. His mother, Narcissa, waited for him in the parlor as tea was served. "Well?" she asked.

"I'm finally free to leave the country," he reported. "My probation is over, I never have to see Harry Potter again, and this nightmare has finally ended."

"And what do you intend to do now that it's over?" she inquired.

Leaning back, he shrugged, feeling the weight of the world lift off his shoulders. It had been too long since his life was his own, first under Voldemort's regime and then under his Ministry-imposed sentence. "I might travel," he decided. "I've always wanted to see Australia."

A skeptical eyebrow rose. It was well known that Hermione Granger resided on the continent, and Narcissa knew of her son's relationship with the witch. He'd finally admitted it to her when the Golden Trio was captured and Hermione tortured in the very room where they now sat. "Anywhere else?" she replied.

Once again, he shrugged. "I haven't really given it that much thought," he mumbled, getting to his feet.

"And the Granger girl?" she asked. "Have you given her much thought?"

Standing in the doorway, he turned and glared at his mother. "Why would I do that?" he responded. "You think I care that she disappeared after the war? Good riddance, I say." Narcissa let it go, but her nonchalance seemed to anger her son more. "No, tell me, Mother. How should I be feeling right now? Tell me why I should care that Granger is in Australia."

Standing, she crossed the room to stand in front of him. "Because I saw the look in your eyes when she was brought here," she said calmly. "I watched you cry for hours after. I saw the pain you felt when you didn't see her again after the final battle, the way you searched the courtroom in hopes that she would testify for you. Your father may disapprove of her, but I don't. She made you better, Draco, and I'd rather see you with someone like her than Pansy Parkinson."

He scowled, angered by her comments. "She's the mother of your grandchild," he reminded her. "I'd appreciate it if you showed her a little respect."

"Perhaps when she earns it," Narcissa retorted. "I'm just glad you haven't married her. Can you honestly tell me you love her for reasons other than being Eleanor's mother?"

"I'm not having this conversation," he stated, leaving the room. When he entered his room, he slammed the door loudly, startling his girlfriend. "We need to move - far."

Pansy eyed his skeptically as she set aside the book she had been reading to their two year old daughter. "Is that really something we could do?" she asked. Nodding, he told her about the outcome of his meeting. With a happy shriek, she left the bed to hug him. "We should celebrate. No more Potter, no more Ministry, no more Malfoy Manor. Maybe we could even talk about marriage now."

It was a topic he dreaded, and one he had convinced her to put off until he was free. He often thought that had Eleanor not been born, they would have broken up a long time ago. They had been friends since infancy and briefly dated as teenagers. When the war ended, Pansy was there to offer the support he had hoped to have from Hermione. After six months in Azkaban, he returned to Malfoy Manor, house arrest, and Pansy. A year later, Eleanor Grace was born.

"We'll talk about it," he promised, making his way to the bed and the little girl who bounced excitedly at the sight of him. "Hi, my nugget! Were you good for Mummy today?"

Eleanor giggled as he held her above his head before bringing her down to kiss her chubby cheek. "She's always good," Pansy told him. "I honestly have no idea where she gets that from. We were both terrors. You still are. Maybe I brought home the wrong baby."

"That dark hair, those gray eyes? That's us, Parkinson," he remarked. "I daresay we created perfection."

With a fond smile on her lips, Pansy agreed as her arms wound around her boyfriend's waist. It was a rare moment, the peaceful times when they felt like a family. Draco was a doting, loving father, but most of the time was a distant boyfriend. At first she attributed it to his year long house arrest. When he was free to come and go, he came and went with little regard for her. Now that his probation was over, she feared they may be as well.

With a heavy sigh, she pulled away. "Your mother is coming," she told him.

"I hate that you can do that," he teased, handing Eleanor to her. He glanced back briefly before leaving the room. Narcissa, frowning, beckoned him forward. "What's that?"

"It just arrived by owl," she said, handing him a box wrapped in brown paper. "It's from Miss Granger." He handed it back to her, turned, and walked back to his room. "Draco, please. Just open it."

But he refused. "It's over, Mother," he told her, rejoining her. There was something defeated about the way he spoke to her. "Herm...Granger and I are nothing. Whatever this is doesn't matter, or else she would have sent it three years ago. I don't want this. Throw it out, open it yourself, I don't care."

Narcissa took the stairs to the third floor and her bedroom. After charming the door to keep out unwanted visitors, she opened the small shoebox filled with letters addressed to her son. No idea where to begin, she selected the letter on top. It appeared to be the most recent, and therefore the best start. The letter was short - an apology for not having sent the letters sooner and an announcement that she would soon be returning to England, albeit temporarily.

Then and there, Narcissa Malfoy knew what needed to be done. Draco's handwriting was easy enough to replicate, and so she sent a letter to the witch she believed her son truly loved, imploring her to meet at the Leaky Cauldron the day she returned home. She felt no remorse, no guilt as she sent the letter off with his snowy owl, Zeus.

Watching from the window, she waited for the bird to return. Early the next morning, Zeus arrived at her window with a letter clutched in his talons. Anxiously, she took it from the bird and read it. Hermione had only written two words, but they were the words Narcissa wanted to read - _I will_.


	3. Chapter 3

I was going to post yesterday, but I was home sick and asleep. Because if anything cure any ailment (well, almost any ailment) it's sleep and a long, hot shower. It's a family cure that my medical professional mother objects to.

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione arrived early, nervous about her upcoming reunion with Draco. She considered ordering a drink for a bit of liquid courage, but decided against it. After three years, she wanted all her faculties about her when they talked. Instead, she sat down at a table near the fireplace, both for the warmth and the view of any who stepped through.

At half past one, the fireplace came to life, but the person who stepped out wasn't Draco. It was his mother.

Hermione's heart pounded as the regal, imposing blonde approached her. What the older witch knew of their relationship, Hermione couldn't say. She suddenly regretted accepting the invitation.

"I'm not here to hex or threaten," Narcissa said calmly, sitting down across from her. "I hoped to talk to you about my son. There is no one in this world I love as much as Draco, and I want to make sure he surrounds himself with only the best people. I believe that's you."

"Why?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. "I'm not...like you."

Narcissa watched as she rubbed her right arm, wondering if she realized she did it. "You're a witch," she said. "That makes you just like us. Sure, your magical lineage isn't as long, I'll give you that. It doesn't change the fact that you're a witch, Miss Granger. You're also the woman my son loves. I don't believe he's gotten over you, even if he has tried to convince himself that he has."

"Maybe he has," Hermione suggested. "We were teenagers with a crush who decided to see what might happen. That doesn't mean we love each other now. I don't think we loved each other then."

A careless shrug met her response. "May I ask how your parents are doing?" she inquired. "I'm sorry to say there was meant to be an attack on them, one designed to capture you. Thankfully, they couldn't be found. Is it true you wiped their memories and sent them to Australia until the war ended?"

Nodding, Hermione told her they were alive and well. "If Draco isn't coming, I should be getting back to my parents," she said, rising from her chair.

"Draco doesn't know about your letters or that I'm here," Narcissa confessed. "I wanted to talk to you in hopes that you might feel the same way about my son. I guess you don't. I apologize for wasting your time, Miss Granger."

"You didn't," Hermione assured her. "I'll be returning to Australia next week. Maybe, if you could, I wouldn't object to seeing him while I'm here."

With a smile, she promised to do what she could. Leaving the pub, Hermione decided it had been too long since she had seen Diagon Alley. Despite the cold weather in the muggle world, the alley was charmed to keep the patrons warm, and she could forgo her coat. The last time she had seen it, the shops were in a shambles. Most had been ransacked by Death Eaters and Snatchers, some had been burnt to the ground. The infamous Weasley head outside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had been repaired and smiled at all who passed it.

Flourish and Blott's had always been her favorite stop, and she often spent hours in the bookstore when her friends didn't mind being without her for the afternoon. She breathed deeply as she entered, taking in the smell of old parchment and worn leather. It was a familiar, comforting, happy scent, and one she had missed during her absence.

Her fingers trailed over the spines as she made her way to the magical history section. Her only copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ had been lost during the battle, and she desperately wanted to replace it.

"I should have known."

Turning, her eyes widened at the sight of Draco Malfoy. "Should have known what?" she wondered, struggling to maintain control of her emotions.

"That if you ever came home, this is the first place you'd go," he replied with a smile.

"Second," she informed him, pulling a book from the shelf to distract herself. "What are you doing here? Planning to tear some pages out of the books?"

His smile fell and he looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "Do we really need to be hostile?" he wondered. Flipping through the pages, she shrugged. "Why did you come back?"

"It's a family thing," she told him. "I'm not back for long. Honestly, living like a muggle again has been exactly what I needed. I haven't missed this world at all."

Frowning, he nodded. "And the people in it?" he asked. "Was it easy to walk away from the only people who know who you truly are?"

"The people I lied to about you? The ones who questioned why I wanted to save you that night? The ones who thought you deserved to die in the Room of Requirement? Those people?" she retorted. "I've got when I came here for, so I'll be going now."

As she walked past him, he grabbed her arm. "Look, I've missed you, okay," he said in a hushed voice. "I just...I want you to know that."

Pulling away, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Not enough to read my letters though," she replied. "Your mother told me. All I've thought about these past few years is you. Maybe I should stop."

"What letters?" he wondered. And then it occurred to him that that was what the box contained, the one he told his mother he didn't want. "Oh God, Hermione. I didn't know. Anything we should be embarrassed that my mother now knows?"

With a guffaw, she shook her head incredulously. "No, nothing to be embarrassed of, Malfoy. Goodbye."

Instead of letting her go, Draco followed her from the store and into the street. "Would you just talk to me?" he demanded. Hermione continued to walk ahead of him until they entered a deserted alley. Grabbing his arm, she Apparated to her parents' house. He stared at the lavender colored walls and rows and rows of books. "Is this your bedroom?"

"Is that what we're talking about?" she inquired.

With a chagrined smile, he agreed. "No, I guess not," he mumbled as he sat down at the foot of her bed. "Why did you send them now? Was it just because you were coming back?"

Sighing heavily, she sat down beside him. "I say your name in my sleep," she confessed. "I don't know which annoys my parents more - that or me sleeping in their bed at night. Of everything and everyone I've left behind, I missed you the most."

He held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I've missed you too," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her for the first time in years.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm wearing heels today. Someone asked if I have a hot date tonight. As if I would dress up for a man! My feminist heart died a little.

* * *

Chapter 4

It was late when Draco returned to Malfoy Manor. He may have been on Cloud Nine after seeing Hermione, but Pansy seethed. "Where the hell have you been all day?" she demanded in a harsh whisper. "Your daughter has been asking for you. I'd tell her it's time to eat, she'd shake her head and say Daddy. I tried to bathe her, she demanded you. She cried herself to sleep asking for you."

He apologized profusely as he made his way to the nursery. Eleanor whimpered in her sleep as he approached her crib, but calmed when his hand rubbed her back. Her gray eyes opened and caught hold of his. "Hi, baby," he murmured, picking her up. "Daddy's here, sweet girl."

With a huff, Pansy stood in the doorway. "You're responsible for getting her back to sleep," she stated. "In fact, maybe you should just sleep in here tonight."

Draco shrugged as he sat down with Eleanor. "Fine by me," he mumbled as Pansy closed the door. "You're my best girl anyhow."

"Love Daddy," Eleanor murmured as she fell asleep once more.

He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "I love you too."

The next morning, he awoke with a stiff neck, sore back, and wet shirt. Eleanor still slept, drooling on his chest. Quietly, the door opened and Pansy entered. "Did you sleep like that all night?" she asked, sitting on the foot rest.

With a small groan, he nodded. "I remember being comfortable last night," he remarked. "You still mad at me?"

"No, and I'm sorry I overreacted," she replied. "It kind of doesn't feel great when your kid doesn't want you, and I was angry when you came home. I'm sorry, love."

Gently, he sat up slowly so he wouldn't wake Eleanor. He placed her in the crib and beckoned Pansy to follow him to the bedroom they had shared since she moved into Malfoy Manor when she had learned she was pregnant. "I'm sorry about yesterday," he said, sitting on the bed. "I ran into an old friend, one I haven't seen in years, and we just lost track of time. It won't happen again."

She chose to believe him, though there was some doubt in her mind. "Take a shower," she suggested. "I'll get Ellie up and dressed, then we'll have breakfast together. It's been awhile since we've done that. And your mother has gone out, so there won't be any snide remarks about my having a second helping of eggs or a discussion about why I would choose to wear purple when it does nothing but make me look like an eggplant."

"I'll talk to her," he promised. "There's no reason she should talk to you that way."

Pansy shrugged. "I'm not who she wants you to marry," she said simply. "I understand that. I also understand that you don't want the kind of life they had. That's got to upset her."

Oh, what she didn't know, he thought. While a marriage arrangement had been in the process before the war, his mother had seen to it that he wouldn't have to go through with it. Now she pushed him to be with the muggleborn witch he still loved. He wanted her too, but he had a family to think about. Though he didn't want to marry Pansy, he knew he had an obligation to her.

"I'll handle my mother," he reiterated. Before she could say thank you, he turned and entered the bathroom. When the door was shut and locked, he leaned against it and let out a long, slow breath. A part of him felt guilty. Neither woman deserved to be strung along. If only he could figure out what to do.

After a long shower and a pleasant breakfast, Draco took Eleanor to the park in order to give Pansy some much needed time to herself. Apparating to an abandoned alley that Hermione had shown him, he approached her house, hoping she was home.

"Who's this?" she asked warily when she opened the front door.

"Eleanor. Um, my daughter," he admitted. "Could we talk...maybe? We're on our way to the park, if you want to come."

The little girl in his arms smiled at her, and Hermione reluctantly agreed to join them. "She's beautiful," she commented as they walked. "Why didn't you mention her before?"

Draco shrugged. "It's been three years since we've seen each other. It didn't seem right to drop such a bombshell on you right away," he rationalized.

"Who's her mother?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy," he told her, unable to look her in the eye. "She, um, she was there for me when no one else was. I know our history together was always a bit rocky, but she was by my side when I needed an ally. She didn't care about what happened in the past or my time as a Death Eater. She stayed."

Hermione nodded. They soon reached the park and made their way to the swings. Draco placed Eleanor in one and gently pushed her. "I'm sorry I left, Draco," she finally said. Frowning, he shook his head to dismiss her apology. "No, I am. Finding my parents was my first priority, but they were also a bit of an excuse to leave. I couldn't face being here after everything that happened."

"I understand," he murmured, focusing on his daughter. "I'd have split too if I could have. I still might."

"What about Pansy and Eleanor?" she inquired. "You'd just leave them behind?"

Draco shrugged. "I became a father at twenty while under house arrest," he told her. "None of this was planned. I want a life, Hermione. I love Eleanor, but I finally have my freedom. Shouldn't I take advantage of that?"

"You're a husband and a father," she argued. "You can't abandon your family because you want a holiday."

Gray eyes widened with surprise at her outburst. Draco stopped pushing Eleanor, who whined that she wanted to go again. "First of all, I'm no one's husband," he said, trying to remain calm as people around began to stare. "And who said anything about abandonment? I don't walk out of my loved ones."

Hermione looked like she had been punched in the gut. "This was a bad idea," she decided. "Thank you for letting me meet Eleanor. She's beautiful. Have a nice life, Malfoy."

He watched her go, and did nothing to stop her. "Daddy, stop," Eleanor demanded, attempting to get out of the swing. Draco slowed the swing and picked her up. "Go!"

"Go where, baby?" he wondered, then noticed she pointed at Hermione's fleeting figure. Groaning, he shook his head. "No, I think it's time we head home."

Despite her protests, Draco made his way to a deserted area and Apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Eleanor cried as Draco made his way to his bedroom. The room was empty, but the bed was littered with parchment and envelopes. Curious, he set his daughter down on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm looking for an explanation too."


	5. Author's Note

I wanted to address a couple reviews separately from the next chapter on the off chance some people don't care about them.

* * *

1.

Wow another story where draco has a kid and hermione is like wow she is beautiful and i promise to be the best step mum

I bet all the gallons I have that hermione stayed the pure untouched woman for draco and draco doesn't have to worry about her having any child

You call yourself a feminist?  
Biggest joke of the century

Hahaha hermione you are only good as long as you don't have any man or baggage

Good job feminist  
Xoxo

2.

Ew I would have kept reading your story except for your man-bashing comment. Feminists like you disgust me. Thanks for ruining thugs for those of us who aren't anti-men

Also bravo to the other anonymous reviewer calling you out on your hypocrisy. Congratulations on being fake and full of crap.

* * *

It's one thing to dislike a story. I've read plenty that I wasn't a fan of. I don't expect that everyone will love my writing. However, name calling or insulting someone's character goes a little too far. My comment in my author's note that I don't dress the way I dress to attract a man is not man bashing, nor does it make me anti-man. It means I do what I do because it makes me happy, and I'm the only person who is responsible for my happiness. I am a feminist because I believe in gender equality. That is the base definition of feminism. To quote Hillary Clinton, "...human rights are women's rights, and women's rights are human rights, once and for all." I believed that in 1995, and twenty years later, I still believe it.

I've never for one second in my 30 years of life believed that women needed to be good, pure, chaste angels. It's certainly something I've never been able to live up to, and it's not something I expect from others because no one can be that way. We all have baggage, whether it's family or relationships or our own emotions or something else. We're not perfect. And that's okay. Be who you want to be. Do what makes you happy. Screw what other people think of you. Unless you want to be a serial killer, then maybe just read a book or watch TV. Sorry, I needed to inject a little humor here.

-NJ Coffee Queen


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your support! It means so much to me. Also, it's encouraging that so many people understood what I was saying. Not gonna lie - that first review had me in tears of laughter because it was SO ridiculous. Questioning my feminism is where I draw the line though. It's like messing with my family. No one gets to do that but me!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Where did these come from?" Draco asked.

"Granger would be my guess," Pansy replied angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why is Granger sending you three years' worth of letters? Is this some sort of convict pen pal program that she participated in?"

Scowling, he gathered the letters and haphazardly placed them back in the box. "They're nothing," he told her. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't go through my things."

"Fine," she said. "Tell me what's going on though."

"I shagged her in the library when we were sixteen," he said, a menacing tone in his voice. "That's it. I don't know why she's writing these letters or waiting all these years to send them, and I don't care. Let it go, Pansy."

Shrugging, she took the box and walked to the fireplace. "Then you won't mind disposing of these," she remarked.

He stalked over and grabbed the box from her hand. "They're mine. Leave it alone," he said through clenched teeth as he left the room. Taking the stairs two at a time, he barged into his mother's room. "Did you leave these for Pansy to find?"

Perfectly calm and composed, Narcissa lowered her book as if the interruption hadn't bothered her. "No, I left them for you," she replied. "Pansy finding them, well, that's an added bonus. Tell me - have you seen Hermione yet?"

Scoffing, he sat down, letting the shoebox rest on his lap. "A couple times," he confessed. "We kissed yesterday, and today she decided she wants nothing to do with me. It may have been because I told her about Pansy and introduced her to Eleanor."

Narcissa groaned. "You know nothing," she muttered. "Hermione is not the kind of woman who'll gladly be your mistress. You've got two choices - end it with Pansy or give up Hermione. There's no third option, Draco."

He knew she was right, but he also worried that he had permanently ruined his chances with Hermione. "I don't know what to do," he admitted, resting his head on her shoulder. "I know what you want me to do, but-"

"I want you to do what makes you happy," Narcissa interrupted. "You've lived too much of such a short life trying to live up to your father's expectations and pureblood traditions. I appreciate you wanting to do the right thing by Pansy, but you shouldn't have to sacrifice your happiness any more than you already have. You will forever be Eleanor's father, regardless of your relationship with her mother."

Lifting his head, he kissed her cheek. "I want Granger," he decided.

000000000

"He has a child!" Hermione angrily told her mother. "He just...he shows up here, acts like he cares about me, and then tells me he has a family. What does he want from me? I won't be his mistress. I won't split up a family. God, I shouldn't have come back here. I shouldn't have sent those stupid letters."

"Isn't it better that you know?" Helen wondered. "At least now you can move on. Unless this over the top indignation is your way of covering up the fact that you still want to be with him."

Hermione glowered, using one small look to convey just how wrong her mother was. "It's over," she declared, losing some of her steam. "I just...there's no good way this ends, Mum. Even if Pansy leaves him, their family will still be splintered."

"But it'll be their choice," Helen replied. "Relationships aren't always meant to last, even if children are involved. I don't know the whole situation, but Draco's actions seem to indicate that he doesn't truly want to be in that relationship. I'm not saying he should string you along as a side piece, but if they ended things, I wouldn't feel guilty about being with him."

Sighing, Hermione announced she was going for a walk to clear her mind. A bottle of vodka, she decided, would have the same effect, but not in a good way. Her feet carried her back to the park, and she was startled to find Pansy Parkinson seated on a swing.

"Ellie said 'park' and 'Minnie' and I put the two together," Pansy stated as Hermione approached. "I'm not going to do anything, so there's no reason to keep your distance. I just...I needed to get out of that stupid manor. I don't know what's going on between you and Draco, or if there is anything going on, but good luck with Narcissa. That woman is just evil."

Slowly, Hermione sat down on the swing next to her. "She does seem quite manipulative," she agreed, earning a snort from the dark haired girl beside her. "Um, there's, um, nothing going on with Draco. It was a teeny tiny secret relationship about five years ago that lasted about twenty minutes."

"That doesn't explain your letters," Pansy replied softly. Hermione's hands tensed around the chain links that held up the swing. "I'm not mad. I doubt you knew about me. Clearly the two of you haven't talked in a few years, so it's impossible that our relationship would come up. It all makes sense now though, why he doesn't want to marry me."

Brown eyes widened. Surely Pansy wasn't suggesting that he had been waiting for her. "I don't think that's it," she said, trying to sound encouraging. "You're young and his sentence just ended. I'm sure he was just waiting a little while."

"That's what I wanted to believe too," Pansy mumbled. "And when he was under house arrest and on probation, it was easier to believe it. Now, every time I mention it, which isn't often, he changes the subject or says we'll talk about it later. I think that's because he doesn't really want to marry me."

"Do you really want to marry him?" Hermione wondered.

Pansy pumped her legs slowly, swinging back and forth gently. "I don't know," she said. "On the one hand, he's the father of my child. On the other, I want to kill him about ninety percent of the time because I feel like I'm raising two children. The wet towels on the floor are going to be the death of me, Granger. Seriously though, he's an amazing father to Eleanor, but as a boyfriend, he's kind of the worst. Maybe I don't really want to get married, at least not to him."

Nodding understandably, Hermione considered all that Pansy had said. They swung in silence before Hermione began to slow down. "I don't want him," she decided, causing Pansy to laugh. "You make him sound horrible. After Ron, I don't think I want that again."

That perked up the witch. "You and Weasley?" she asked, practically salivating over the coming gossip.

Hermione nodded. "He wasn't terrible," she amended. "He's been a good friend to me for a long time, but as a boyfriend, we just couldn't figure it out. It was probably my fault, leaving the way I did. He just stopped writing after a while though, and then there were stories about him dating other girls. That's how I knew we were over."

"A part of me wishes Draco would do that," Pansy confessed. "Maybe I'd feel less guilty about wanting him to do it if he just did it. I just...I think we're over."


	7. Chapter 6

I'm currently reveling in my US President useless trivia knowledge. The family didn't believe me that Grover Cleveland was from New Jersey. My head is filled with useless information and movie/TV quotes. There's really no room for anything of vital importance.

* * *

Chapter 6

Pansy surveyed the room, making sure all of her belongings were packed. "What the hell is going on?" Draco demanded, entering the room to find full boxes and trunks.

"I'm staying with Granger for a few days," she announced. "I'm taking Eleanor with me. I think we need to take a break, Draco. We both need to decide what we want."

"So, I don't get to see my daughter while you have slumber parties with Granger?" he asked angrily. "How is that fair? And what about when she goes back to Australia?"

Pansy shrugged as she closed the last trunk. "I'm not leaving the country," she promised. "You deserve equal access to Ellie, and I won't prohibit that. We just don't work anymore, Draco, and it's not fair to any of us to pretend that we do."

With a heavy sigh, he sat down. "How long have you felt this way?" he wondered. Looking away from him, she shrugged. "Did we stay together for the baby?"

"I think we did," she murmured. "Plus, it was kind of fun to make your mother so mad all these years. You know, if I didn't know Hermione, I'd be offended that Narcissa would rather see you with her than me."

Draco chuckled. He had suspected that he had put Hermione between them, but now it seemed Pansy was doing just that. "She's ignoring my letters," he shared. "I'm not sure I should be telling you that, but it's already out there."

"Have you considered that she has good reason to do so?" Pansy inquired. "You can't snog your ex and then tell her you have a child and a girlfriend. Hermione's the type of person who admires honesty and loyalty. I think it'll take a lot to get back in her good graces. And no, I'm not helping you."

Draco grinned, letting her know he had to try. "She's going home, you know," he said as Pansy stood to gather her belongings. "What will you do then?"

Though she had no answers, it seemed not to bother Pansy. "Maybe I'll convince her to stay," she suggested. "Out of curiosity, why did you tell her?"

"Because she respects honesty," he replied. "I'm sorry I ruined everything."

Leaning down, she kissed his cheek and let him know they would be alright. Together they left the room for the first floor. Narcissa waited with Eleanor in her arms. The little girl reached out to her father as her grandmother scowled. "You know where Hermione is," Pansy whispered as she bade Draco goodbye. "Come over any time."

He nodded somberly as he kissed his daughter's forehead. "You be good for Mummy," he told her. "I'll come see you soon."

"No, Daddy, come," she insisted as he handed her back to Pansy. When he said he couldn't she began to cry. Pansy hurried away so as not to prolong her daughter's agony. They stepped into the floo and arrived at Hermione's home. Helen greeted her as they stepped out, and quickly took Eleanor from her arms.

"Thank you," Pansy said exasperatedly.

"Poor dear," Helen murmured as she tried to calm the toddler. "How did Draco take it?"

Sighing, Pansy sat down on the sofa. "Better than I expected," she confessed. "Honestly, I think he's happier that he might have the opportunity to see Hermione now. It's going to be a very long time before she gives him a chance, I think."

Eleanor began to settle down. "I think you're right," Helen agreed. She knew her daughter well enough to know that she would put her new friendship before the boy she once liked. "How would you feel if they were together?"

Pansy shrugged, having given the thought little consideration. "I want her to be happy," she conceded. "Hermione's been a good friend in the short time she's been home, and I don't want to lose that. If she decides she wants to be with Draco, I won't stand in her way. You should know she's in denial about her feelings for him though."

The front door opened and Helen cleared her throat. "In here, sweetie," she said cheerfully. Hermione entered, smiling as she greeted her mother and friend. Eleanor squealed, reaching out to her. "This is the friendliest kid I've ever met."

"Yeah, we don't understand it either," Pansy remarked. "Draco used to bite people who got too close to him. I was more of a screamer. Ellie, though, I don't know. She just loves people."

Helen grinned as she watched her daughter entertain the little girl. "Well, we're happy to have you," she said to Pansy. "You stay as long as you need. We're going back in a few days, but the house will be empty. Take advantage. Maybe convince Hermione to stay as well."

"I can hear you," Hermione told them. "Anyhow, I've been thinking about it, and I think I will stay a bit longer. With Pansy here, I think it'll be easier for me to be here. Draco had a point that at least here I don't have to hide who I am."

Pansy smiled, letting her know she was glad she intended to stay. "Just don't let Draco know he had anything to do with it," she advised. "His ego is large enough."

With a laugh, she agreed. Leaving Eleanor in Hermione's capable hands, Pansy left to settle into the guest room. Helen watched her daughter pointedly, waiting for her to speak. "Stop looking at me," Hermione mumbled as her mother continued to stare at her. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"I would like to know if you see a future with Draco," Helen said.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione laid down on the floor and held a giggling Eleanor over her. "I don't know," she replied. "He and Pansy just broke up. They have a child together. Now is certainly not the time to entertain a relationship with him. Besides, who's to say he wouldn't do to me what he's done to Pansy?"

Helen looked around to make sure no one would overhear. "Because I don't think he cared about her the way he does you," she whispered. "I like Pansy and I feel bad for her, but she seems to know she's been a placeholder all these years. You're the only one still blind to that."

Hermione sat up and set Eleanor on her feet. "He has a lot to think about before we're together," she said sternly. "Draco's used to getting his way, especially when it comes to women, but I'm not going to run into his arms just because he wants me to. He came here, kissed me, told me he loved and missed me all these years, and then introduced me to his family. I'm not ready to forgive that."


	8. Chapter 7

The latest "You're not a feminist" review:

 **Agree with the guest, are you a woman or a man? I know the answer but I just had to ask**  
 **I disagree you don't hate man, you truly are blind to their faults and seem to accept everything or your hermione surly does**  
 **Draco could father seven children with seven different women and hermione would complain a bit and than welcome him with open arms**  
 **Which will happen here, oh Draco nothing matters, screw around as much as you want to, Hermiones motto is forgive and be blind**  
 **Why should hermione resist, she should just say yes to Draco because he is after all the only guy in the world**  
 **Besides she doesn't have to face childbirth, Pansy already did that**  
 **You hate women not man and you take pain in there suffering**  
 **Logged writers are just scared to write the truth**

This one gets me. Doesn't know me, but has me all figured out. And if you didn't read that sarcastically, you read it wrong.

* * *

Chapter 7

Draco paced nervously outside the Grangers' house. When he had asked to stop by, Pansy had assured him that Helen and Robert had returned to Australia. She and Hermione had the house to themselves, and had settled in comfortably.

The front door opened and Pansy grinned knowingly. "You're on time," she commented. "That never happens."

"Are you going to stand there ribbing me, or may I come in?" he inquired.

Shrugging, she stepped aside to allow him entrance. "Hermione's upstairs," she told him. "If you ask me, she's going to hide up there until you leave. Not very Gryffindor."

"But quite Slytherin of you to talk about a friend like that," Draco retorted.

"I'll get Eleanor," Pansy said, leaving him alone in the living room.

While she was upstairs getting their daughter ready for a day with her father, Hermione made her way down. She greeted him with a hint of anxiety. "I, um, I thought, if you're going to be coming over often, maybe we should try to be civil," she said, taking a seat on the edge of the sofa. "You know, for Pansy's sake."

Frowning, he nodded in agreement. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he replied. "And I don't want you to think you have to be my friend because of Pansy. If it's easier for you that we work out an arrangement that doesn't require that I come here, then that's what we'll do."

"No, I want you to feel like you have a place here," she decided. "Your daughter is living here. Consider this a second home. I mean, I don't know that I want you sleeping in your underpants on my sofa or anything, but you're welcome here."

"Do you think we could get to the point where it's less awkward between us?" he wondered. "Because I meant it when I said I missed you. I know I've made a mess of things, but I'm hoping that you'll be able to forgive me someday."

Pansy returned with Eleanor in her arms as Hermione nodded. The women exchanged a brief glance, but Hermione's small smile assured her that everything was fine. "We'll talk soon," Hermione promised him before leaving the room.

A dark brow arched questioningly. "I'm trying," Draco muttered. Her look turned skeptical. "Look, Pans, I'm sorry for how I've treated you. You deserved better than someone who was in love with someone else. If you want me to stay away, I will."

"How strong are your feelings for Hermione?" Pansy wondered. "And you know the last thing I want is you to stay away. Staying away from me means staying away from Ellie, and that's not allowed."

"Do you hate me?" he asked. "I've had feelings for her for a long time, and I guess, in a way, you became her placeholder. I don't know if I should be telling you that, but I have, so it's out there already. I do love you, Pans, and not just because of Eleanor. You've always been by my side, and I've often taken that for granted. You don't deserve to be treated so poorly, and for that I'm sorry."

Pansy scowled as she listened to him. It was rare that Draco allowed his emotions to show, and it always struck a chord with her. "You know I don't," she replied, feeling any anger toward him slip away. "We both should be happy. Honestly, I've known for years that you didn't love me the way I wanted you to. I don't think marriage was ever in the cards for us, Eleanor or not. Besides, you're still my best friend."

"Can I be yours?" he requested.

Grinning, she shook her head. "No, I think Hermione's vying for that title, and we wear the same shoe size," she joked. "I'll let you settle for second though."

Laughing, they shook on it. "I guess I'll be going then," he declared. "Mother wants to see Ellie and I think I've stalled long enough."

Pansy walked him to the fireplace and watched his leave with their daughter in his arms. Entering the kitchen, she found Hermione rummaging through the refrigerator. "Spill," she said.

"Where?" Hermione asked, looking around. Rolling her eyes, Pansy clarified that she wanted the details of her talk with Draco. "Oh, that. I don't know. We talked."

"And?" Pansy prompted.

Sighing, Hermione sat down at the table. "And he wants to make things better," she replied. "I just don't know how to do that."

Taking a pint of chocolate ice cream from the freezer, Pansy sat down, handed her friend a spoon, and helped herself. "Well, I think the first thing you need to do is understand that you won't be hurting me if you choose to forgive him," she said. "And if that's just my ego talking and you don't really care about my feelings, then consider that you left without saying goodbye to anyone. I'm not condemning you for doing that. If I loved my parents, I'd probably have done the same thing. It's just that he was going through a lot, and the one person he really wanted wasn't here."

Chagrined, Hermione looked away. When she had gone in search of her parents, she hadn't considered the feelings of most of the people she left behind. She certainly hadn't considered Draco's. After all, by the time the war was over, so were they. "I didn't realize I still mattered," she admitted. "Writing those letters to him...I never intended to send them. It wasn't until we decided to come back that a part of me wondered if I still had a chance. I never meant to break up a family."

"You didn't," Pansy said emphatically. "Sure, you might have nudged it along a bit, but this will never be your fault. Draco and I weren't right for each other. We never were. It just took us a lot longer to figure it out. Do you really think that if I blamed you that I'd be here right now?"

Hermione shrugged sullenly. "I guess not," she mumbled.

"Good," Pansy replied, dabbing a bit of chocolate on her friend's cheek. "Now, when are you going to forgive him?"

She was quick to retaliate, smearing ice cream on Pansy's nose. "Can we please be grown ups now?" Hermione requested.

"I don't know. Do grown ups really refer to themselves as grown ups?" Pansy inquired.

Ignoring the question, Hermione continued. "I'm considering it," she stated. "I did leave first, and I never expected him to wait around for me to return, living a life of celibacy. Being mad at him seems silly."

"He kissed you without telling you about us," Pansy reminded her. "That deserves a little of your anger. Hell, I'm mad about it."

Hermione toyed with her spoon, scraping it across the top of the ice cream. "Have you forgiven him?" she asked.

With a heavy sigh, Pansy shrugged. "I felt, for my daughter's sake, that I had to," she admitted. "I would never want to keep her from him, and he loves her so much. On some level, I've forgiven him, but I'm still hurt. That anger is not now and never has been directed toward you."

A faint smile crossed Hermione's lips. It wasn't the reprieve that made her happy, but that she had a friend in Pansy. She had expected to be alone when she returned to England, but the unlikely confidant had been a blessing. The only worry now would be that Draco's attempts to be a part of her life could come between them.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione awoke to the smell of bacon, and her stomach rumbled. Tossing aside the blankets, she made her way downstairs. It hadn't occurred to her in her quest for food that Pansy's door was still shut. She stopped short when she reached the kitchen and found Draco at the stove. "Are you breaking and entering now?" she demanded.

"You said to make myself comfortable," he said nonchalantly as he flipped pancakes. "I promise my underpants did not touch your couch cushions. I slept in my own bed last night. I just thought I'd do something nice for the three of you. Merlin knows Pansy can't cook to save her life, which means you've been doing it all. You could probably use a little break. Let someone else take care of you for once, Granger."

Hermione scowled as she poured herself a fresh, hot cup of coffee and sat down. "Did your house elves really make all this?" she asked.

"I don't care whether or not you believe me that I made it," he replied. "When I was under house arrest and bored out of my mind, I learned how to cook. I'd spend hours in the kitchen with the elves, just watching, sometimes helping. It annoyed my mother to no end. That was a bit of an added bonus."

He set a plate down in front of her and returned to the stove. She eyed it skeptically, but took a tentative bite while his back was turned. "Not terrible," she declared. "It's a slight improvement over my usual breakfast of cereal."

Draco chuckled as he continued to flip pancakes, knowing Pansy and Eleanor would be down soon. "How's she doing here?" he wondered. "Are you a better roommate than I was?"

"Well, I haven't gotten her pregnant," Hermione retorted, flashing a cheeky smile when he looked at her in shock. "She's been good. They both have. Ellie cries for you at night, but she's okay during the day. I think Pansy's happier that she doesn't live with your mother anymore."

He made himself a plate and sat down across from her. "It wasn't the greatest living situation," he agreed. "It's good to hear that this is working out better for her."

Hermione nodded, and they ate in uncomfortable silence until Pansy joined them. "When did this git move in?" she wondered, handing Eleanor to him.

"He just keeps showing up," Hermione replied flatly. "Like herpes."

"He's the worst," Pansy complained.

"Tell me about it."

"I'm still here," Draco reminded them as if he were invisible.

Rolling her eyes, Pansy looked at him. "Oh yeah, you are," she said sullenly. "For how long?"

"With such a warm reception, I might never leave," he retorted, feeding his daughter from his plate.

Hermione rose and began to clear the table. "You know you're welcome here," she told him, gently squeezing his shoulder. "Just know that you will be mocked."

Laughing, Draco looked to Pansy for confirmation. With a grin, she nodded and hurriedly finished her breakfast. When the last bite was eaten, she left the room to get dressed for the day. "Is this really what I'm in for?" he asked. "I know it's not the most comfortable situation for any of us, given our history and Pansy's and my history. I guess I just thought you and I were okay."

"We're...getting there," she said, sitting down beside him. "I'll admit it was hard to accept that I wasn't the center of your universe. You do look like that, after all, so it isn't too surprising that you moved on."

"Did you?"

Hermione nodded. "Never anything serious," she replied. "There was a very handsome surfer whose company I enjoyed. My mum might have had more of a crush on him than I did. We had fun though."

Draco was willing to admit that it made him jealous to hear that she had found someone, even if he had been a fling. "Just tell me one thing," he requested. "Was he prettier than me?"

Laughing, she nodded. "He was prettier than me, to be fair," she replied. "I've never seen anyone that pretty, male or female."

Handing off Eleanor, Draco stood and began to clean up the kitchen. They continued to talk about their years apart. Hermione told him more about Australia, and Draco told her about the trial and subsequent punishment. "Lucius is still in Azkaban," he shared. "No idea how long he'll be there. I hope it's forever."

Hermione recalled their nights together in the library. She knew of the Dark Mark on his arm and his new, unwanted connection with the Death Eaters. Some nights it was all he talked about. He hated that his father had failed Voldemort, and Draco bore the brunt of it. Other nights he begged her to help him forget. The man he once idolized and dreamed of being was no more, and Draco needed to rethink his life.

"Are you happier with him out of the picture?" she asked.

Draco had cried in her arms many nights. Thinking back on them, he nodded. "I'm fairly certain I wouldn't have Eleanor if he were around," he admitted. "My mother wasn't thrilled with my relationship with Pansy, but at least she called off the marriage arrangement with Astoria Greengrass. Of course, now she's pushing me to be with you. I guess there's really no escaping what they want."

"What do you want?" she wondered.

Shutting off the tap, he sighed and leaned his back against the wet counter. "I want to make my own choices," he said. "I want to surround myself with people I love and people who care about me too. I want to be the kind of father Lucius never was. Eleanor should never be afraid of me. She should know how loved she is, how wanted she is."

"She'll know," Hermione assured him. "Keep talking that way, keep reminding her how much you love her. She'll know that it's true. And for what it's worth, Pansy never says anything bad about you. All I hear is how much you love her and miss her and can't wait to see her. Trust me, Draco, Ellie will know how loved she is."

He nodded, though he wasn't sure he believed it. For the first time in her young life, Draco and Eleanor were separated. "I just...I know I screwed up," he said, joining her. "And if the war taught me anything, it's that I need to face the consequences of my actions. Losing my daughter though, that's harder than anything else I've been through."

Frowning, she reached across the table for his hand. "You haven't lost her, Draco," she said, hoping he would someday believe her. "You're not giving Pansy enough credit. She desperately wants you to be a part of raising your daughter. The amount of time you spend here with her indicates that you want that too. I'm sure it's difficult being away from her, but you've made an effort to be with her as much as you possibly can. Just keep it up. Maybe it gets easier."

Sighing, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I really hope so."


	10. Chapter 9

Fun fact - the difference between a Juniors' Size 1 and a Girls' 12 is the inseam. Short, skinny girls, rejoice!

* * *

Chapter 9

Hermione paced the living room as she waited for Pansy and Eleanor to return home. They had spent the day with Draco, but his concerns weighed heavily on her mind. She wanted details, and she wanted them now. "Merlin, finally," she muttered when the front door opened. Pansy eyed her with confusion before tipping her head to request Hermione follow her upstairs. Eleanor slept peacefully in her mother's arms, and Pansy wanted to put her down before they talked.

"He told me he wants more time with Ellie," Pansy shared as they left the room that had been Hermione's childhood bedroom that Eleanor now occupied. "I don't know if this means an official custody agreement or he'll just show up here whenever he feels like it. Honestly, I'd rather let the Ministry mandate when he can see her, but I know how that'll go. He'll see her every other weekend."

"That seems worse," Hermione agreed as they entered the master bedroom to talk. "I'm not a fan of the frequent, unannounced drop-ins, but there's got to be an in between solution. Maybe tell him he has to ask before coming over, or that he's only allowed here during certain hours."

Pansy frowned. "And when he comes just to see you?" she wondered. "Should there be a custody arrangement for you too?"

The question and intensity of her voice bothered Hermione. Moving across the room, she leaned back against the dresser. "No," she said defensively. "No, Pansy. There's nothing between us. We've sort of figured out how to be friends, but that's it. He comes here to see Eleanor, and sometimes you're not here. It would be like him spending time with the nanny."

Dark eyes rolled. "So now you're the nanny?" Pansy inquired.

"I'm not sure what's going on here, but I'd like to know how I became the bad guy," Hermione stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Here I thought we were friends and that I was on your side."

Sighing, Pansy nodded. "No, you're right," she replied. "We are friends, and you've been such a good one to me. It's not your fault that Draco has had feelings for you all these years. I don't blame you for our break up. It just...it hurts to know once again that I wasn't his first choice."

Returning to her side, Hermione apologized. "You're the only friend I have here, and I'm not willing to let that go," she said softly. "If it helps that I stay away when Draco's here, that's what I'll do. He's not going to come between us."

"Draco's used to getting what he wants," Pansy reminded her.

Grinning, Hermione shrugged. "So am I," she replied. "And I don't want to let some guy ruin our friendship."

As much as Pansy wanted that too, she knew it wasn't to be. "Draco's not just some guy," she said. "We don't have to let him come between us, but we need to at least acknowledge how he feels about you. You can't deny it forever, Hermione."

"That sounds like a challenge," Hermione remarked with a smirk on her lips. "Besides, a suffering Draco makes for a happy Hermione."

"You've spent way too much time with Slytherins," Pansy muttered. "But you're right. It is fun to make him suffer a bit."

The pair laughed as they left the room and made their way to the first floor. Their talk had greatly improved Pansy's mood, but she still worried about custody of the littlest Malfoy. Seated on the sofa, she pondered how to broach the subject without causing an argument. "Do you think he'd fight me for sole custody?" she wondered, nervously chewing her bottom lip. Confidently, Hermione shook her head. "You don't know our custody laws. Or, I don't know, maybe you do. She's the Malfoy heir, which means he could take her. There would be nothing I could do."

"Do you really think he would do that?" Hermione asked pointedly. "Yes, she's his heir, and yes, he's been a massive git in the past. This doesn't seem like something he'd do though. Granted, you know him better than I do, but my impression is that he wouldn't take Ellie away from you."

"His mother hates me," Pansy argued. "Don't you think she'd push him, brainwash, _Imperio_ him into doing it?"

Hermione admitted that she hadn't thought of Narcissa getting involved. "Maybe this a conversation you need to have with him, not me," she advised.

"Couldn't you do it?" Pansy asked. "You give him that look that bends him to your will. If anyone can convince him to share custody of Eleanor, it's you."

"I do not have a look," Hermione replied. "He doesn't need a look to know he should fear me. Also, this is something I'm not getting involved in. Eleanor's not my kid, this isn't my family, and I have no business getting in the middle of it. Talk to him, work out an arrangement between the two of you without involving the Ministry, and then tell me all about it."

Laughing, Pansy agreed and asked her to watch Eleanor. Hermione watched as Pansy stepped into the floo and disappeared. When she arrived on the other side, Draco jumped in surprise. "Let's talk," she said, hoping to channel some of Hermione's strength.

"Where's El? Is she alright?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Do you really think I'd leave her alone somewhere just to talk to you?" she retorted. "Hermione's watching her. She's what I'd like to talk about. We need to work out a custody arrangement, and I'm praying to any and every god who'll listen that you won't invoke that outdated, pureblood custody law. Because, so help me Merlin, Draco, I will fight you to the death for that little girl."

Shocked, gray eyes widened in disbelief. He was hurt by the accusation. "I wouldn't do that to you," he murmured. "You always said it - she's not mine, she's not yours, she's ours. Our break up doesn't change that."

Taking a deep breath, she felt some of her fear and anxiety flee. "So, how do we do this?" she wondered. With a small chuckle, Draco shrugged. "I think, at least maybe temporarily, we could switch off each week. I have her one week, you have her the next. I don't like the idea of you only seeing her on weekends. Also, I think Hermione's a bit annoyed by your unannounced visits."

"I did walk in on her as she was getting out of the shower," he recalled. "I guess I can understand her point of view. Perhaps I could even learn to knock on doors."

Pansy rolled her eyes dramatically and moved on. "What do you think of my proposed arrangement?" she asked.

"Do you really think you could go a week every other week without seeing Ellie?" he wondered. "If that's the agreement we decide to go with, I propose an addendum that we can both still see her during that time."

"So long as you call first before coming to the house," Pansy added.

Grinning, he held out his hand. "Deal."


	11. Chapter 10

Any readers from Delaware? I just learned about Returns Day in Delaware, and it is now on my bucket list. They literally bury a hatchet after an election. I need to see this!

* * *

Chapter 10

Draco stepped into Hermione's living room where she sat reading. "Nice of you to ask instead of showing up," she said without looking up from her book. "What's on today's agenda? You know Pansy and Eleanor aren't here, right?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you," he admitted. Hermione guffawed, but he continued to speak. "I don't mean romantically. It's just...we used to be good at talking to each other. I miss my friend."

Hermione shut her book and set it aside, giving him her full attention. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

Shrugging, he made himself comfortable beside her. "Do you regret it?" he wondered. "What happened between us sixth year, I mean. Do you ever wish it hadn't happened?"

Brows furrowed, she shook her head. "I don't believe in regrets," she stated. "Besides, I liked us. I liked that I got to see a side of you that no one else did. We spent all those years making each other miserable. It was nice to know that we could get along."

"I hated you for leaving," he confessed. "I'm not talking about looking for your parents. I know how important that was to you. When you disappeared before seventh year started without even a goodbye, it hurt, Hermione. I know now why you did it, and maybe this sounds selfish. I needed you, and you weren't there. It's not my goal to make you feel guilty because I understand that what you were doing was far more important than anything else. I just...I really wish that I'd had you then."

Hermione nodded, not knowing what else to say. An apology seemed inappropriate as she hadn't believed she'd done anything wrong. As much as she had wanted to be with Draco, Harry's task was far more important to the wellbeing of their world. "How did you and Pansy become...you and Pansy?" she wondered.

Draco shrugged as he made himself more comfortable. "It happened at school," he told her. "A lot of Slytherins returned because we weren't persecuted the way other houses were. Most of the people in my house were the children of Death Eaters, but none of them had taken the Dark Mark. Pansy was the only one who knew that mine wasn't voluntary. A lot of them admired me for taking it, for pledging allegiance to the Dark Lord, but she knew how I truly felt. In a lot of ways, she was just like you the year before. I could cry on her shoulder or tell her about my fears. She never made me feel weak or tried to invalidate my feelings. She was just...there. In a lot of ways, it was like having you around."

"Did you love her?"

"Not as much as I should have," he replied. "I don't regret being with her. Without her, I wouldn't have Eleanor."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "Would you still be with her if I hadn't come back?" With a heavy sigh, he told her he didn't know. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you. It was wrong and unfair. I was so focused on you keeping important details from me that you didn't really owe me, and I didn't think about the fact that I left you first. The idea of us was always on my mind, which is why I wrote all those letters. I just couldn't work up the nerve to send them sooner or come home or do anything to find out that you were alright."

"Can we be even then?" he implored. "I'm sorry, you're sorry. Let's leave it at that and move on. No more dwelling on who left or who dated whom. We either forgive and move on, or walk away."

Taking a deep breath, she placed her head on his shoulder. "Maybe there's nothing to forgive," she pointed out. "I left to find my parents. You started dating. Neither is a capital offense. We've both made some mistakes, but that's natural. I didn't leave to hurt you, and I know that you and Pansy being together wasn't done to hurt me. So, you're right, we should both move on."

He placed his arm around her shoulders. "Are we moving on together or separately?" he inquired.

Hermione had no answer, and so she said nothing. "Let's just see how it goes," she finally said.

Pansy and Eleanor returned home hours later. The pair sat close together on the sofa, each distracted by a book. Clearing her throat, she got their attention. "Your daughter is healthy," Pansy announced to a startled Draco.

Closing his book, he stood to greet her. "Was there concern that she wasn't?" he wondered, taking Eleanor from her arms. Shaking her head, she assured him it was just an annual checkup. "Thanks for the palpitations," he muttered, walking up the stairs to put his daughter down for a nap.

"And he calls me a drama queen," Pansy said, taking his seat next to Hermione. "So, spill."

"Where?" Hermione asked, putting down her book.

"Stop that!" Pansy replied. "Why was Draco here? Why were you sitting together? Why are you two getting along?"

Hermione shrugged and opened the book once more. "We're being civil. Is that bad?"

"It's weird," Pansy admitted. "I've seen you be civil with one another, but this time seemed different. It's usually witty banter and teasing. I've never seen you this comfortable around each other. Did something happen?"

With a heavy sigh, the book was once again closed. "We decided to put the past where it belongs," Hermione shared. "You and I are friends, he's the father of your child. It seemed prudent to make the best of the situation by extending a little forgiveness to one another."

Dark brows furrowed confusedly. "Why should he forgive you?" Pansy wondered. "Did you slip him a love potion that made him forget he had a girlfriend and child?"

"The leaving thing," Hermione said. "I honestly hadn't thought I mattered that much to him. Hearing him talk about it, I feel bad that I took off without even so much as a goodbye. I told myself we were over and it shouldn't matter what he thought."

"And you're right," Pansy interjected. "The consequences of Draco's actions during the war were for him to face. Potter and Weasley testified on his behalf and he still got a three year house arrest sentence. I don't know that, had you been here to testify, it would have been different. You can play the 'what if' game until you're blue in the face, but all it's going to get you is an ulcer."

Hermione laughed softly, knowing she was right. "If something were to happen, and I'm not saying it will, between Draco and I, would you be okay with that?" she wondered.

"The only concern I have is that he'd be here far more often," she replied. "And he's already here too much. It won't change our friendship because I know we won't let it."


	12. Chapter 11

I spent yesterday afternoon with my dad watching Martin Truex Jr. win the Pocono NASCAR race. Never in my life have I seen that man so happy about anything. It was equal parts sad and exciting to see him like that.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Ask her out," Pansy demanded, following Draco around his room as he packed his belongings. Ever since she had moved out, Draco had begun looking for a flat of his own. He wanted space and independence, and desperately needed to be out from under his mother's thumb. "She wants you to, so do it. Ask her, Draco. Ask her out. Do it."

"Stop," he said, laughing. "What makes you think Hermione wants me to ask her out? We're friends, and it was my understanding that that's all she wants from me. We've only just made things good between us. I'm not going to ruin that by dating her."

Scowling, she sat down on the bed they had once shared and rummaged through his boxes. "How would going to dinner together ruin your friendship?" she inquired. "Or are the two of you only able to have a relationship when it involves clandestine meetings in the library?"

Moving the box away, he closed it to prevent her snooping. "Why are you so okay with this?" he wondered. "I'm your ex, she's your best friend, why would you want us to date?"

Pansy shrugged. "Because I care about the both of you and want you to be happy," was her simple reply. "Besides, you both want to be together, no matter how much you deny it. You know, she still calls out your name in her sleep. I don't know what she's dreaming about exactly because she won't talk about it, but they're definitely about you."

Draco sat down beside her, releasing a heavy sigh. "The night of the Final Battle, we were trapped in the Room of Requirement," he said, talking to her about the war for the first time. "I was terrified. The Fiendfyre was everywhere, and it was so hot. I thought we were going to die in that room. She...I told her to go, to leave me. Her friends were yelling at her, telling her they had to get out. Hermione didn't want to leave me. Potter forced me onto his broom, and we got out of there. After that, I didn't see her again until she returned home a few months ago. That night, that one small part of such a long night, is my worst memory."

Arms wrapped around him in a tender, loving hug. "Hey, you're both okay," Pansy murmured. "You're both here, and you're both okay. Focus on that."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head, thanking her for being there for him. "You know I love you, right? No matter what," he told her.

Smiling, she nodded. "I know," she replied, though there was something sad about her tone. "I'll always love you too. I just...we would have killed each other if we stayed together. We've spent every hour together for the last three years. Honestly, I'm getting a little sick of your face."

He laughed loudly as she pulled away and helped him pack. "It must kill you that Ellie looks exactly like me," he retorted.

Rolling her eyes, Pansy shook her head in disbelief. "I genuinely don't know what anyone sees in you," she stated. "I'll have to convince Hermione to get her head checked, and soon."

"You've been friends with Hermione for too long," he mumbled.

Pansy smiled proudly. "So, are you going to ask her out?"

0000000000

Hermione arrived at Draco's flat to help him unpack while Pansy returned home to Eleanor. She took in the large living room filled with boxes and furniture that assembled itself. "Please tell me you labeled these," she said, staring at the mess. Looking over his shoulder, he smirked and nodded. "Thank goodness. I know Pansy loves packing, but the little details tend to slip her mind when she's excited."

"She's a freak," he agreed. "Though I should confess that her love of packing and your organizational skills are pretty handy when it comes to this move. Perhaps I should insult you two less and praise you more."

Arms crossed over her chest, she eyed him wryly. "Yes, I'd say so," she murmured. "I think I'll start with the kitchen. Can't be much to do there."

"I can cook!" he yelled after her as she left the room.

"One plate of pancakes doesn't mean you can cook," she retorted.

Half an hour later, they met in the bedroom. "I can cook," he muttered, standing beside her near the door.

Eyebrows raised, she looked up at him. "I know, Draco. I was only joking before," she said.

Nodding his head, he mumbled an apology. "This is weird," he declared as neither moved to begin unpacking. Silently, she agreed. "Pansy thinks I should ask you out."

Wide eyed, she stared at him incredulously. "What? Why?" she wondered.

Shrugging, he tucked his hands nervously into his pants pockets. "Because," he mumbled. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Because I like you and have for a long time, and she thinks you like me too. I'm scared though."

"Of what?" she asked softly, touching his arm. Draco didn't answer. "Of...of me?"

He stared at the hand that gingerly lingered on his forearm. "Of losing you or hurting you or having you leave again," he confessed, walking over to the bed to sit down. "Pansy, Eleanor, you - you're all I have, and I'm okay with that. The three of you are all I want, but I don't want to ever lose any of you."

"We're not going anywhere," she promised. "Draco, _I'm_ not going anywhere. It's not like it was three, four years ago. There's nothing to take me away now. The war's over, my parents are safe. I see no reason to run."

It was then that she moved away from the doorframe and sat beside him. Instinctively, he took her hand. "What if dating ruins everything?" he wondered. "What if it doesn't work out between us?"

"Then it doesn't work," she replied with a small shrug of her shoulders. "What's more important - taking a chance or dwelling on the what ifs?"

"Aren't you tired of taking chances?" he asked. "Just once, I'd like to know what's going to happen before I jump in."

"Sounds boring," she declared with a wry grin. "As much as I like planning and despise spontaneity, I don't think you can do that with relationships. We've managed to be friends, and I don't think going on a few dates would ruin that. If we dated and it didn't work, would you stop being my friend?"

Tightening his hold on her hand, he shook his head. "I lost you once, Granger," he said. "I'm not going to lose you again."

Resolutely, she nodded and stood, ready to continue their task. "Okay then," she said. "Dinner tomorrow night. I don't need anything fancy, and if I can avoid having to wear heels, that's even better."

Smiling, he agreed. "Okay then."


	13. Chapter 12

I'm planning my very first solo vacation! My mother is planning my funeral. I'm not dying, but she thinks I'm going to if I go anywhere by myself. That includes going around the block to buy milk.

* * *

Chapter 12

Pansy and Eleanor sat on Hermione's bed as she readied herself for dinner with Draco. "No red," Pansy instructed. "No green either. It's not Christmas and this isn't Hogwarts. Avoid house colors."

"Purple bad," Eleanor added. "Eggplant."

Scowling, Pansy shook her head. "Thank her grandmother for that," she remarked. "Besides, you look good in purple. Smaller hips, bum. Nothing eggplant-shaped about you."

"Oh stop," Hermione said, pulling on a baby blue tunic. "You have the body you have, and there's absolutely nothing wrong with it. Narcissa's a b...witch."

Pansy laughed loudly, and her daughter followed her example despite being too young to understand the comment. "So, what does Draco have planned for tonight?" she inquired. "Our first date was in the gardens. We were five. He put a beetle down my shirt. I kicked him...well, let's just say it's a surprise he was able to have a child."

"Good thing I planned this then," Hermione replied. "He wanted to see the muggle world, and since this is my world, I thought I'd show him a bit of it. Did you know he's never been to London?"

"Um, I hadn't either until you dragged me there," Pansy reminded her. "Against my will, might I add."

Laughing, she left her room for Pansy's and returned with a pair of black sandals. "You loved every second of it," she teased.

"Oh yeah, it's fun thinking that everything around you can kill you," Pansy deadpanned. "That was great."

Fully dressed, Hermione turned to face her friend with a nervous, questioning look on her face. "What if he doesn't like it?" she wondered. "What if he screams every time a car whizzes by like you did? Or he tries to pay for something with wizarding money? Can I leave him alone for five minutes without worrying that he's going to talk to someone about Quidditch or magic politics?"

"Don't you think he's nervous about all the same things?" Pansy asked. "It's his first foray into a strange new world. I'm sure he's worried about doing something that'll get him in trouble, or worse, make you mad. I'm not saying that you're not completely entitled to your feelings. Just...consider that he might feel the same way you do. Also, maybe don't leave him alone. Oh, and don't scuff my shoes. You can't ward this room well enough if you hurt my shoes."

Laughing, she promised to guard them with her life. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" she asked.

Grinning widely, Pansy nodded. "Oh, and for your second date, the two of you can watch El," she suggested. "Next Saturday. Because I have a date."

Though she wanted details, Draco showed up and interrupted their conversation. "Hello?" he called from the bottom of the stairs.

"You look great, and I'll tell you all about it when you get home," Pansy promised, shooing her out of the room. "And don't you dare come home early to hear about it. I'm not telling you anything until ten o'clock at the earliest."

Hermione bade them goodbye, and joined Draco downstairs. "Lucky for you I talked Pansy out of the intentions speech she had prepared for you," she told him as they left the house. "Although, I think she better than anyone knows your intentions."

He glanced nervously at her as she led him to the car. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "What is this thing?"

Laughing, she told him to get in. "Trust me - I drive a car better than I fly a broom," she assured him. "It's safe. I have no intention of maiming you, at least not before we eat. I'm famished."

"You always could eat," he recalled fondly. "I've always liked that about you."

Backing out of the driveway, she shrugged. "What's wrong with eating?" she asked rhetorically. They drove in silence for several minutes. Every once in awhile, Hermione would catch nervous gray eyes surveying the cars in front of them and the passing scenery. "Are you alright?"

Mouth open, he nodded. "Yeah, fine," he mumbled, licking his lips. "Are, um, are we there yet?"

With a sympathetic smile, she turned around, returned the car to the garage, and held out her hand to him. "Let's just Apparate," she suggested. Letting out a sigh of relief, he agreed and took her hand. Soon, they arrived in a small back alley and began their date. They stopped first in a small cafe for fish and chips. Hermione chuckled as Draco eyed the greasy food she told him to eat with his fingers. "It won't kill you, and I swear not to tell anyone that you didn't use cutlery."

"I think you're trying to induce a nervous breakdown," he replied, gingerly picking up a piece of fish.

"It would make for a memorable first date story," she added. "I promise to bring flowers and chocolates when I visit you in the mental ward."

They continued to talk as they ate. Leaving the cafe, Draco declared that he had found a new favorite food. "It's official - I've lost my mind," he joked. She laughed as she took hold of his arm and led him to another abandoned alley. They soon arrived in a deserted area near the River Thames. "Did you scout out all possible Apparition points?"

Grinning, she nodded proudly. "I didn't really think you'd be okay with driving," she replied, pointing out the sights as they walked slowly. "This is my favorite place in the whole world. Well, a place that isn't a bookstore."

"It's beautiful," he murmured, watching the sun set over the water. "So, do you think you'd maybe want to do this again some time?"

"I could be talked into it," she decided. They stopped to look at Parliament as the sun dipped below the horizon. He listened with rapt attention as Hermione told him about the governing body and its history. She was mid sentence, telling him about Margaret Thatcher, when he stopped and kissed her. "Was that to shut me up?" she wondered when he pulled away.

"It was because I've missed you," he replied, brushing a stray curl away from her face. Leaning down, he kissed her again. It was soft, chaste, but perfect. "I've missed that too."

There was a dreamy look in her eyes as her lips tingled. "We were always pretty good at that," she said wistfully. "I've missed this too. Not just the kissing and...other things, but this - you and me. I regretted sending those letters when I first did, but now...now I'm glad I did."

He inhaled deeply, taking in the cool night air. He could recall the anger he had felt when he first received them, how he hated her for waiting so long to contact him, how his world seemed to implode after they arrived. And while he could recall all this, he could no longer find fault in the way the situation had played out. He still had Pansy and Eleanor, and now he had Hermione back in his life too.

"I'm glad you did too," he told her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Hermione was sure she heard something off in his voice, and stopped walking. "I'm not going anywhere, Draco," she promised. "I told you before that I'm here to stay, and I mean it. You're stuck with me now, Malfoy."

"I'll take it."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So, who's she dating?" Draco wondered.

Hermione shook her head, having heard the question several times since arriving at his flat. "I've told you ten times now that I'm not going to tell you," she responded. "Asking an eleventh won't help you. When Pansy wants you to know, she'll tell you. Being your...whatever I am to you doesn't mean I'll go against her wishes to keep this private."

He sat down on the floor where she played with Eleanor. "Girlfriend," he murmured, kissing her temple. "It's safe to say it."

Instead, Eleanor said it and giggled. "Well, at least we have her support," Hermione joked. "Of course, she's two and called her mother an eggplant the other day because she's heard your mother say it."

Draco scowled. He hated that his mother had been so antagonistic toward Pansy and that her words were now being parroted by his daughter. "Hopefully her next mother-in-law treats her better," he muttered. Hooking his finger under Eleanor's chin, he directed her attention to him. "Hey, you don't repeat bad things that Cissy says about Mummy. Understand me?"

"She calls your mother Cissy?" Hermione asked.

He waited for Eleanor to acknowledge his question before answering Hermione. "She does, and my mother hates it," he told her as Eleanor toddled over to the bookshelf. "The first suggestion she offered when we asked what she wanted to be called was Mrs. Malfoy. Grandma and any derivatives of it were completely out of the question. We just let El call her what she wanted, and that's what she came up with. Pans calls her Pissy Cissy when Eleanor's not around."

Hermione snorted as the little girl returned and sat in her father's lap, handing him a book that she wanted read. "What did she have against her?" she wondered. "Granted, a few years ago I would have taken Narcissa's side, but I've gotten to know Pansy. She's a good mother, a good friend, a genuinely kind person. What did your mother see?"

Sighing, he thumbed through the pages. "She saw that I was committing myself to someone I didn't love," he replied. "Don't get me wrong, I do love Pansy. It just wasn't the kind of love a husband should feel for a wife. We've known each other our entire lives, and I want her to always be in my life. I just...we were never in love."

"Have you ever been in love?" she wondered.

Smiling, he shrugged. "I thought I was with you," he admitted. "Of course, we were sixteen and in the midst of a war, so I don't know. I knew you'd listen to me and not judge. You never made me feel bad or weak when I cried. We hated each other for so long, but when I needed a friend, you came through for me. At the time, I felt completely and utterly alone. Pansy and I had broken up the summer before, and she was dating Blaise Zabini. She thoroughly enjoyed telling me what a great boyfriend he was. Crabbe and Goyle weren't the kind of friends you'd share your deepest, darkest secrets with. And then...then you came along. You had this way of making me feel whole again, and because of that, I thought I was in love with you."

"But were you really?" she pressed.

"Were you?" he countered.

"I don't know what being in love feels like," she replied.

Draco nodded. "I think it's bath time," he declared, easily standing with Eleanor in his arms. Hermione followed them to the bathroom. They didn't speak as he filled the tub and undressed his daughter. "Look, I'm not mad at you," he said, putting Eleanor in the tub.

"You should get into acting," she muttered.

As he turned to his head to look at her, Eleanor splashed him with hot, soapy water. In turn, he smiled and splashed back. "I'm not mad," he insisted, keeping his attention on the little girl. "Believe me, don't believe me, that's fine. It was half a decade ago. What happened between us as teenagers should have no bearing on us as adults. Sure, we liked each other back then and we like each other now, but I think it's safe to assume that our feelings have possibly matured over time. We're different people with different priorities now."

"You know, I'm not used to the men in my life being that rational," she told him, taking a seat on the bathroom vanity. "You should know that I did love you. It might have been puppy love because you were the first boy I really had feelings for, but I did love you, Draco."

Finished with the bath, he wrapped Eleanor in a towel and held her close as he dried her off. "Did?" he asked. "Or do?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, she replied, "We'll see."

He followed her from the bathroom to the room he had set up for Eleanor. "What does that mean?" he wondered, setting her down on the changing table to dress her in her pajamas.

"Exactly what it sounds like," she responded. "I loved you when I was sixteen. I don't know yet if I love you at twenty-three. So, as I said, we'll see."

He grinned as she walked away. "See that, Ellie? That's why you're not allowed to date until you're in your sixties," he said, sitting down in the rocking chair to read to her until she fell asleep. After placing her in her crib, he returned to the living room. "You're still here."

"Do I really seem like the type of person who leaves without saying goodbye?" she inquired, flipping through a Quidditch magazine. She didn't need to look up to know his reaction. "I mean besides that one time."

"Two times," he corrected her, sitting down beside her. "You can easily make this up to me, you know. Just tell me who Pansy's dating, and all will be forgiven."

After a few seconds, she turned the page. "I'd rather not," she decided. "Your forgiveness doesn't mean that much to me."

Laughing, he took the magazine from her hands and set it aside. "Do you think she's happy?" he asked. But before she could reply, he continued. "I want her to be happy. I couldn't do that, but maybe there's someone else who can. She just...she deserves that, don't you think?"

"She does," Hermione agreed. "Honestly, I think she's made her own happiness. Dating is just an added perk. I don't even know if this is going to go anywhere. One date isn't going to lead to marriage. Even if it did, I don't think it would change things between the two of you."

Draco nodded, letting her know she was right. "I'm not worried that she's moved on," he told her. "I'm glad she has, honestly. All I want to know is that he's good enough for her, and he treats her well."

"Well, I don't know him very well, but she speaks highly of him," Hermione replied, keeping Pansy's secret. "You don't have to worry, Draco. If it helps, though, I think you could take him in a fight."

Laughing, he took hold of her hand. "Thanks," he mumbled. "Do I make you happy?"

She placed her head on his shoulder. "Yes, you do," she told him. "I may tease you and try to rile you up, but I like being with you. I'm not going to allow this to be ruined a second time, Draco."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I think I'm in love," Pansy declared. She flopped onto the couch with a goofy grin on her face.

Eyebrows raised, Hermione shut her book and gave her friend her full attention. "With whom?" she inquired.

"Adrian Pucey," she replied. "We've known each other since we were children, but now...I don't know, it's like seeing him in a whole new light. He's no longer the cool, older guy that I had no chance with."

"Sure, because now you have a chance with the cool, older guy," Hermione agreed.

Smiling, Pansy nodded. "See, you get it," she replied. "I promise you I won't rush into this. I told him he's not even allowed to meet Ellie until we've been together six months. Even then, I don't want him to be a part of her life until we're serious."

"I think that's smart," Hermione said. A part of her wondered if she had been introduced to Eleanor too soon.

Pansy could read the doubt in her eyes. "Hey, it's not the same," she assured her friend. "You and Adrian - it's not the same. You and I are friends first, and you and Draco are whatever you are second. I can't see the future because Trelawny was a terrible Divinations teacher, but we're solid. Should something happen between you and Draco, you're still going to be her Minnie. Don't start doubting that."

Nodding, Hermione moved on. "Have you told Draco about Adrian yet?" she wondered, frowning when Pansy said no. "Are you worried that he'll react badly?"

With a shrug, she confessed that she couldn't gauge his reaction. "He's moved on, and I'm not going to feel guilty for dating," she stated. "He and Adrian were always closer. I don't want him to think that I'm picking Ade to spite him."

"He won't think that," Hermione replied. "He always asks how you're doing and if you're happy. If Adrian makes you happy, then I think Draco will be fine. And if he isn't, he isn't. It's not your job to protect his feelings. All you need to worry about is whether or not Adrian treats you well and cares about you."

"He does," Pansy said softly. "Plus, he knows about that time you hit Draco, and I think he's a bit afraid of you. That should keep him in line."

Hermione laughed as Draco stepped out of the fireplace and put Eleanor on her feet. "What's so funny?" he wondered, greeting each woman with a kiss.

"Your face?" Pansy suggested.

"This needs to stop," he said, pointing at the two of them. "You're going to be bad influences on my daughter."

There was a look of glee on Pansy's face. "How adorable would Ellie sound calling him a git?"

Hermione could only laugh. "Probably not appropriate behavior for the toddler," she reminded her friend. "Besides, just because we don't respect Draco, doesn't mean Ellie shouldn't."

Draco sat down beside her, looping his arm over her shoulders. "I can never tell if you're on my side or not," he commented dryly.

"I'm not sure either," Hermione replied. Deciding he no longer wanted to be the butt of their jokes, he asked what they had been discussing before he arrived. "Pansy's love life."

On her other side, Pansy pinched her arm. "Seriously, whose side are you on?" she asked. Hermione was quick to apologize, but it was drowned out by Draco's query about who she was dating. "Adrian Pucey. Happy? I'm dating Adrian."

He shot her an appraising look. "You could do worse," he replied. "Hell, you did worse dating me. When's the wedding?"

Pansy scowled, shook her head, and took Eleanor upstairs for a nap. "You're a git," Hermione told him when she was gone. Draco seemed confused, and so she took it upon herself to clear things up. "You don't get to comment on who she dates. It's a private, personal matter, and yes, I accept full responsibility for telling you. But you don't get to comment."

"Even though I'm supportive?" he countered.

Hermione nodded. "I think you're the last person she wants to discuss this with," she replied. "I know you care about her and are looking out for her, but I don't think this is the kind of thing you talk about with your ex."

With a heavy sigh, he nodded. "I'll apologize to her," he promised. "I just...what's wrong with caring?"

Patting his thigh, she assured him there was nothing wrong with it. "It's what I like most about you," she said. "You love someone and you never stop caring about them. It's an admirable trait, and one I never expected you to possess when we were younger."

Draco shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. "She's family," he mumbled.

"Is Adrian a good guy?" she asked. "I know Pansy said he is, but I need to know for sure."

"Adrian was always the big brother," he recalled. "A lot of the big pureblood families have close ties. He and Marcus Flint have been best friends since birth, and they took Pansy and me and Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini under their wings. Being the only girl, she was teased and picked on the most. Adrian was always extremely protective of her. No one got away with it if they hurt her feelings. What I don't understand is why she thought she needed to keep this from me."

Hermione had no answers. Before his explanation, she had thought Draco might not approve of the new relationship. Now that she knew more about the lifelong friendship between Pansy and Adrian, she was well and truly stumped. "Maybe she just didn't want you to be jealous," she suggested, unable to come up with any other solution.

Shrugging, he got to his feet and stretched his back. "I need ice cream," he declared. "What do you say? You, me, two separate cups so you don't bite me again?"

"If I've said it once, I've said it a million times - don't come between me and food," she replied, leading him to the front door.

Instead, he took her hand and stepped into the fireplace. Together, they arrived in Diagon Alley and made their way to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. Hermione had only visited the alley once since her return to England, and it made her nervous to be back. "There's something we need to talk about," he said as they sat down. "A public place seemed to be for the best because you can't maim me here. Well, I guess you could, but...anyhow, I ran into Potter yesterday. We haven't seen each other since my probation ended. He asked what I was up to, and you came up. He seemed surprised to learn that you're back."

"Yeah," she muttered. "It's been...awhile since we've spoken as well."

"Any particular reason?" he wondered as their ice cream was delivered.

Sighing, she shrugged. "I moved to another continent without telling them," she said. "That caused a bit of anger. Not coming back for three years...it became an out of sight, out of mind kind of situation. We wrote letters, but they started coming less frequently and the replies took longer to write. There were only so many conversations we could have about the weather. I'd say the final nail in the coffin was when I asked Harry about you. I knew about the trial, but wanted the specifics. He asked why I cared, and I told him."

"About us?" Draco asked, eyebrows rising high.

She nodded. "I told him we had become friends sixth year, and he wanted to know how I could befriend the enemy," she continued. "It didn't matter that I didn't see you that way. Harry Potter did, and his mind was made up after that. His letters stopped coming, and mine came back unopened."

Holding her hand, he murmured an apology. "Did I ruin your friendships?" he asked.

"No, Harry and Ron and I did," she replied. "And that part of my life is over now."


	16. Chapter 15

Ever have one of those days when your undergarments match your clothes, and you think "I'm a successful adult!"? I'm having one of those days today. Now if only I could figure out how to adequately shave my kneecaps...

* * *

Chapter 15

Adrian nervously paced the living room as he waited for Pansy. It was his first time in a muggle home, despite the fact that witches inhabited it. He had used the floo to get there, but was startled when it came to life. Draco stepped out, and the two men stared at one another.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, straightening his back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was waiting for a git to try to intimidate me," Adrian replied with a smirk. "Guess I'll have to keep waiting."

Hermione joined them with Eleanor in her arms. "What is it about this house that makes everyone turn on you?" she asked Draco as she handed him his daughter.

"At least this one still likes me," Draco muttered as Eleanor kissed his cheek.

"Give it time," Adrian said before turning his attention to Hermione. "Is Pansy ready? Should I give her another couple hours?" Hermione assured him she would be down soon, then asked about their plans for the night. "I was thinking Vegas, maybe elope in one of those little chapels."

Draco's posture once again went rigid. "That had better be a joke," he said threateningly.

Adrian's blue eyes widened, surprised by his friend's anger. "It was," he promised. "We've only been dating a few weeks. Neither one of us is ready for marriage. Unknot your knickers, mate."

A tense silence settled on the room until Pansy came downstairs and announced she was ready to leave. Together, she and Adrian stepped into the floo and were gone. "Well, that was interesting," Hermione commented. Draco glanced at her quickly before returning his attention to Eleanor. "Are you upset that they're dating?"

"We've been through this, Hermione," he said warningly. "I'm fine with it. Move on."

"Yeah, you sound it," she replied, getting to her feet. "I'm going out. Stay, leave, I don't care."

Draco was willing to let her go until Eleanor whined. "Minnie," she said, pointing toward the front door. "Daddy, Minnie."

With an exasperated sigh, he followed the witch who made it as far as the front walk. "Hermione, wait," he called after her. Stopping, she turned to face him. "Look, I overreacted to Adrian, and I'm sorry. I'm not jealous that they're together. I'm thrilled that she has someone. But it's like you said - I protect the people I love. I won't feel bad or guilty about that."

"I didn't think she needed protection from Adrian," Hermione replied. "In fact, from what you've told me, he's more than willing to protect her. Not that I think she needs it, but that's between them. So, please tell me what's really bothering you."

He promised he would if she came back into the house, and so she followed him. "She's the mother of my child," he told her when they were seated on separate couches. "She's always going to be a part of my life. After everything we've been through, I still feel like that's my job. I love her, Hermione, and that's not going to change anytime soon."

"I understand that," she said softly. "In fact, I respect your relationship with her. I just sometimes worry that you think you're still with her. She's a grown woman who can take care of herself, and if you love her, then trust her."

"I do," he mumbled. "I trust her, I trust him. Maybe it is jealousy. He makes her happy when I couldn't. I failed her, Hermione. All those years, I should have loved her, but I didn't. I wanted you even though you were gone. She's always going to be stuck with me because of Ellie, and I feel bad about that."

Hermione moved closer to offer whatever comfort she could. "Pansy doesn't see it that way," she told him. "Ellie has never been a regret for her. She's not stuck with you. The both of you are free to be with whomever you choose, and you have the added bonus of still having each other. It doesn't sound so bad to me."

Nodding, he finally faced her. "You know I love you, right?" he asked, needing to hear her say yes.

"I know," she confirmed. "I've never doubted it. You know I love you too, right?"

Smiling, he nodded. "I really am sorry for the way I acted," he said. "I'll apologize to the both of them. Did you really think I was jealous of their relationship though?"

"She was your girlfriend for three years. She's the mother of your only child," Hermione replied. "It makes a little sense that you might have been jealous."

"I think you're the one who's jealous," he replied, grinning at the indignant look she flashed him. "What? I might be jealous, but not you? You're really suggesting that it's not at all plausible that you might be even a little bit jealous of my relationship with Pansy?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione took Eleanor from him. "Your daughter and I are going out for ice cream," she announced. "You're not invited."

Draco shrugged and made himself more comfortable on the sofa. "Go for it," he said. "She likes you better anyhow."

"Yeah, you're jealous," Hermione said victoriously. "Tell me you love me again and I'll think about bringing you back something."

Getting to his feet, he walked her to the door and stopped. "I love you," he murmured, bending down to kiss her. "Also, I'd like vanilla with sprinkles. Stop ordering me chocolate."

With a laugh and a nonchalant shrug, she left the house with Eleanor. Draco stepped into the floo, arriving seconds later in his mother's private sitting room in the west wing of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy glanced up, smiling at her only child. "What brings you here?" she wondered, pointing out that it had been weeks since he had last visited.

"There's something I need from you," he admitted, keeping his distance.

"The family ring," she guessed. Draco didn't respond. "Is it for Miss Granger? Things are going well I take it. Tell me - did you leave home for her?"

"No, I did that for myself," he said tersely. "May I have the ring?"

Narcissa took her time considering his request. "Is Miss Granger ready for marriage?" she wondered. "The two of you can't have been dating long. Marrying you also means becoming a stepmother to Eleanor. You've also mentioned her friendship with Pansy. Do you worry at all that marriage will ruin that?"

Scoffing, he told her it a mistake coming to her, and turned to leave. "You know, you're the one who went to Hermione behind my back," he reminded her. "You pushed and pushed me to leave Pansy, made her miserable, planted those letters so she'd leave me. I love Hermione and intend to marry her one day. It doesn't matter to me if I pass on some family heirloom or not. Every concern you have is bollocks. You're not worried about their friendship or our relationship or how Pansy and I will parent Eleanor. You're worried that Hermione will turn me down, and then all your effort will be for naught. If you'll excuse me, I'm going home now."

"I'll have the ring placed in your vault," she promised as he stepped into the floo. "It'll be there when Hermione is ready for it."

"Don't bother," he replied before disappearing into the green flames.


	17. Chapter 16

I know there are a lot of terrible things that happen in the world that I don't acknowledge in my author's notes. It's not ignorance or a lack of caring, I promise. I'd just like to ask everyone to take a moment of silence or say a prayer for the victims of the South Carolina church shooting and their families. Eternal rest, grant them.

* * *

Chapter 16

Hermione and Eleanor had returned before Draco did. "Where were-"

"Marry me," he interrupted.

"No," she replied.

"What?"

"No," she said again. "We were fighting. You can't propose as a way to get out of an argument. Also, there's ice cream in the freezer for you. Eat while I get Ellie ready for bed."

Instead, he followed her upstairs. "I wasn't joking," he told her.

Hermione stopped outside Eleanor's bedroom door. "That might be worse."

"How?" he demanded. "Why would marrying me be a bad thing? Do...do you never want that?"

With a heavy sigh, she set Eleanor on the changing table and began her task. "It's not that it would be a bad thing," she explained. "I didn't mean to make it sound like I'm opposed to marrying you. Honestly, I'm not. I'd like to have a second date that occurs outside of my house or your flat first before we start discussing centerpieces and the color of the bridesmaids' dresses. Don't take this is as a no, take it as a not now."

Nodding, he left the room. Half an hour later, she found him in the kitchen, seated on the counter, ice cream cup in hand. "When do you expect Pansy home?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged and sat next to him. "Are you eating that or watching it change molecular form?" she wondered. Draco set the cup aside. "Where did you go tonight?"

Begrudgingly, he told her of his visit to Malfoy Manor and his talk with Narcissa. "I don't know what it was about you walking out the door with my daughter," he confessed. "I just...seeing that, knowing how much you love her, I knew I wanted to marry you right then."

"Even though I tease you and occasionally bite when you take my food?" she asked.

Chuckling, he nodded. "You're not going to talk me out of my feelings," he warned. "You can say no now, but rest assured this isn't going to be the last time I ask."

"That almost sounds like a threat," she mused, bumping his shoulder. "Just know that saying no now doesn't mean I'll say no in the future."

Nodding, he picked up the cup and waved his wand over it to refreeze the ice cream. Picking up the spoon, he offered her a bite before digging in. "So, Adrian and Pansy," he remarked. "I can honestly say I didn't see that coming. Reckon she's going to make us double date?"

"And leave Eleanor with your mother? Doubtful," she replied. "Although, there is the possibility of dinner parties. I suggest we start coming up with excuses to get out of them."

Draco laughed as the front door opened and Pansy returned home with Adrian right behind her. She stood in the kitchen entryway with her arms crossed and stern scowl on her face. "We have a table for a reason," she told the couple. "Your bottoms don't belong on the same space as our food."

Draco dismounted the counter, but Hermione stayed. "What's got you in such a lovely mood this evening?" he inquired, looking first at Pansy, then Adrian. "No low fat dressing for your salad?"

Scowling, she left the room. All eyes turned to Adrian, looking for an explanation. "Narcissa showed up at the restaurant just as the salads came," he told them. "By the way, the dressing was not low fat. Anyway, she said the two of you are getting married."

Getting down, Hermione left the kitchen. A part of her wondered what she was in for when talking to Pansy. She'd come in angry, but Hermione couldn't work out why. Entering her bedroom, she found Pansy cleaning out her dresser drawers. "Please tell me you're not moving out," she implored.

"Well, if the two of you get married, we can't all live together as one, big, weird, happy family," Pansy replied. "And no, I'm just cleaning."

"Do you think you could clean and talk to me at the same time?" Hermione asked, sitting on her bed.

Pansy tossed a white blouse at her. "That's yours," she muttered. "What is you want to discuss? I was thinking of getting my hair cut. Thoughts?"

"It would look nice at your shoulders," Hermione replied flatly. "What I wanted to talk about was what Narcissa told you. Yes, Draco proposed, but I turned him down. I'm not interested in marrying someone I've been dating for a few weeks, and Draco is now aware of that. What Narcissa did was wrong, and I'm sorry for that."

"She seemed positively giddy," Pansy said. "She wasn't this happy when she became a grandmother."

Hermione grinned. "Just think of the letdown when she realizes it's not happening," she replied. "There should be some small amount of satisfaction to be derived from that. I'm just curious, and please don't get mad, but what bothered you more - Narcissa's gloating or the thought that Draco and I were engaged?"

With a heavy sigh, Pansy abandoned her task and sat down. "Sometimes I think you're the only friend I have," she confessed. "I know I can't expect you to only be friends with me, but I've never been very good at sharing. I don't want to lose you, not to Draco."

"You won't," Hermione insisted, taking her friend's hand. "Besides, you're making me share you with Adrian now. How is that fair?"

"So, we're dumping them and living as spinsters until we die?" Pansy joked. Laughing, Hermione agreed. Sighing, she pulled away, and the humor was gone. "You know we're not going to do that. Draco has been in love with you too long to accept that you won't marry him. He'll hound you until you say yes."

Hermione shrugged uncaringly. "Let him ask," she replied. "He's not getting the answer he wants until I'm ready to give it. And trust me - you'll hear it from us first if and when that yes happens. Narcissa, and I feel that you should know this by now, is not to be trusted. Do you really think Draco would tell his mother before you?"

"Why would she say it?" Pansy wondered. "I mean besides trying to make me mad. How did she even know he proposed if he didn't tell her?" And then she answered her own question. "The Malfoy family ring. I wouldn't accept it if I were you. The family heirlooms are probably cursed if given to someone who isn't a pureblood. I'm surprised he didn't think of that."

"Are you insinuating that he's trying to kill me?" Hermione asked. "He knows he gets nothing if I die, right?"

As Draco approached Pansy's room, he heard laughter and wondered if now was the time to interrupt. But Pansy saw him, and beckoned him in. "I've decided to forgive you," she told him. "I can understand why you would want to marry Hermione. Just remember I come first, and she likes me better."

Laughing, he thanked her. "Don't worry, she'll make sure I remember that," he replied, kissing Pansy's cheek. "So, I have your blessing to marry her? Think that'll prompt her to say yes?"

"No," Hermione interjected. "This isn't just a head of good hair. There's a brain in there. No one else gets to decide whether I marry you but me."


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry for not posting sooner! Work has been crazy, and it's driving me insane. I just...how do I be 5 again?!

* * *

Chapter 17

There was a disturbance, Hermione realized as she fought for those last few precious moments of sleep. Someone whispered her name insistently as he shook her awake. "The house better be on fire," she mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"No, nothing like that," Adrian told her, smiling reassuringly. "I need to talk to you."

Groaning, she pulled a pillow over her head as he sat down on the side of her bed. "What could you possibly want?" she demanded, her words muffled.

"I want to marry Pansy," he told her. Slowly, the pillow moved and Hermione sat up, her full attention on the man beside her. "I know you're going to tell me it's too soon and we've only just started dating, and believe me, I've considered all that. I just...she's it. She's the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. And, as her best friend, I want your blessing."

"What is it with you purebloods and marital blessings?" she wondered. "Muggles ask the parents, you purebloods ask everyone."

He looked at her expectantly. "She doesn't have parents anymore," he reminded her. "She views you as family. We both know that before she gives me an answer, she's going to go to you first for your opinion. Wouldn't it be better to give it now so I'm not in agony waiting for her to decide?"

"You have it," she replied. "May I go back to sleep now?"

Grinning, he nodded and left the room. But sleep refused to return. With a frustrated groan, she threw back the blankets and left her room. When she reached the living room, she stepped into the floo and called for Draco's flat. So early in the morning, she knew he would still be asleep. Entering his bedroom, she pulled back the blankets and slipped beneath them.

Hours after the sun had come up, Draco awoke to a warm body beside him. He grinned as he watched her sleep peacefully, and moved aside the dark curls that obscured her face. "You're a mess," he murmured with a soft laugh as her eyes opened.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled, snuggling closer to him.

He laid still, holding her close as she went back to sleep. The moment seemed perfect. Though he had gone to bed alone the night before, he enjoyed waking up to the woman he loved. "Move in with me," he said, his words waking her.

"If I say yes, can I go back to sleep?" she asked.

"I'm serious," he said.

Sighing, she rolled onto her back and sat up. "Are you asking in hopes of slowly easing me into accepting your proposal?" she wondered. Still on his side, he propped his head up on his hand to look at her and shook his head. "Okay, then why?"

"Because I love you and I like being with you," he replied simply. "Why did you come here?"

"My house has been invaded by purebloods," she told him. "I don't know why I came here. I just...I wanted to."

Smiling, he nodded. "Okay then," he murmured, draping his free arm across her waist. "And you're more than welcome here whenever you want to be here. I was just thinking how nice it was to have you here when I woke up, and how much I want to do that again."

"What if I start spending a few nights a week here?" she suggested. "It's just...that's my childhood home. I'm not ready to give it up. I also can't kick out Pansy and Ellie. Maybe if Adrian asks her to move in, we could live there together?"

He considered it for a moment before agreeing. "Why would Pansy and Eleanor move in with Adrian?" he inquired, sitting up fully.

Knowing she was caught, Hermione slouched and pulled the blankets over her head. "No reason I can think of."

"Has he asked her to?" Draco wondered, peeling back the covers to reveal a red-faced Hermione. She shook her head. "Do you want him to ask her?"

With a heavy sigh, she told him about the conversation she and Adrian had had that morning. "Honestly, I don't know if he's breaking in or spending the night, but if she says yes, my guess is they're going to live together," she said.

Draco frowned, and it deepened the long she spoke. "But we've been dating longer," he pointed out.

"I don't think there's a rule about this," Hermione replied. "Besides, she wants to get married. I'm the one dragging my feet. He'll propose and she'll say yes. Promise me you won't do anything to ruin this. She deserves this. Don't interfere."

Rolling his eyes, he left the bed and began to get dressed. "Why do you always assume I'm going to ruin things?" he wondered.

"Precedence," she replied.

"We were eleven, get over it," he exasperatedly muttered. "Tattling on you and your friends for being out of the castle at night is not me ruining everything."

Ignoring his tirade, she too got out of bed and left the room for the kitchen. "Are we in a fight?" she wondered, making a pot of coffee. "It's too early to fight. I think we should postpone this. How do you feel about never having this fight?"

"Stop accusing me of trying to sabotage Pansy's relationship and I'll consider it," he countered. She quickly agreed. When the coffee was ready, they sat at the table with their mugs. "So, sleepovers. Do we get to build blanket forts and have pillow fights? Because Pansy never let me do that when we lived together."

Hermione laughed at the idea. "Fine, but don't cry to me when I beat you up," she replied.

They spent the rest of the morning together before Hermione returned home. Pansy was stationed in front of the fireplace, startling Hermione when she stepped out. "Where have you been?" she demanded, reminding Hermione of Molly Weasley.

"Um, I went out for milk, but my watch stopped. There was a family of kittens who needed rescuing, and then my car broke down," Hermione said, rattling off the most ridiculous excuses she could think of as she tried to get around her friend. "Or I spent the night at my boyfriend's. Whichever you find more believable. By the way, did Adrian sleep here last night?"

That seemed to knock some of the wind from her sails. "He did," she said softly. "Is that okay?"

"We're all adults here," Hermione replied. "Well, except for Eleanor. I'm fine with Adrian being here whenever you want him here. I'd prefer to know, but it's not mandatory."

Nodding, Pansy thanked her. "Did you leave because he was here?"

"He woke me up to tell me how much he loves you," Hermione replied. "Honestly, this kind of affection the two of you have for one another is just downright nauseating."

"That's because you and Draco prefer sarcasm and apathy," she shot back. "You tell me which relationship is healthier. Although, I will tell him he's not allowed in your room. If I weren't so mature, I'd be jealous."

Adrian joined them downstairs, bringing Eleanor along with him. He handed Eleanor to Hermione before asking Pansy to talk privately. Hermione grinned as the couple walked away. She knew what was coming.


	19. Chapter 18

Today, the Supreme Court has legalized marriage equality! Is it wrong to quote Neil Armstrong here and say "it's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind"?

* * *

Chapter 18

"Um, why was I called to come over and babysit my own child?" Draco asked, stepping out of the floo.

Eleanor squealed and ran to him. "I don't think it's called babysitting when it's your kid," Hermione replied. "Besides, Pansy and Adrian are out celebrating, and I didn't want to be alone. How do you go to the bathroom when you're the only adult around?"

Draco glanced at her dubiously as he sat down on the floor with his daughter. "Pansy hasn't left the two of you alone before?" he asked. Shrugging, Hermione shook her head. "Okay then, from now on you're definitely not staying alone with her."

"I can handle it," she insisted.

Smirking, he asked, "Then why did you call me?"

She returned the cocky grin as she replied, "I thought you'd like to see your daughter. Silly me. Feel free to go home."

But Draco remained seated with his daughter firmly on his lap, and let her know he intended to stay. "You know I don't doubt your ability to care for Ellie, right?" he asked, worried that he had upset her. Focusing on the mess of toys on the floor, Hermione shrugged. "The one person who isn't her parent that I trust with her is you. Hell, I think she's lucky to have someone who loves her as much as you do."

"Do you want more children?" she wondered.

Taking a deep breath, he considered the question. Before now, he had given it no thought. If he were being honest with himself, he wasn't sure expanding his family was something he wanted. "Do you?" he asked. "Because I really don't know if I do. Sometimes I wonder how it's possible that I have one. It's a bit scary to think of having another."

"It's scary to think about having one," Hermione added. With a small laugh, Draco agreed. "There's plenty of time to decide though. We're still young."

Solemnly, he nodded. "I just...I don't want Ellie to be an only child," he confessed. "We don't all survive that as well as you did. I want her to have siblings, kids to play with, someone to commiserate with when we all drive her crazy. I don't want her to ever feel lonely."

"I understand," she murmured.

Clearing his throat, Draco attempted to smile. "I figure I should convince you to marry me first before we talk about having children together," he remarked. "And who knows? Maybe if Pansy and Adrian get married, they'll give her siblings, and we'll be off the hook."

Dark brows rose, wondering if his comments were sincere. "Are you hoping to be off the hook?" she asked.

"If having children isn't something you want, I'm not going to push you to have them," he said. "I care about you too much to force anything on you. I have every intention of respecting your wishes, Hermione, whether it's marriage or kids or china patterns. Whatever you choose, I support it."

Leaning forward, she kissed him. "What happened to the insensitive, selfish git I used to know?" she murmured.

"He fell in love and grew up," Draco replied softly. "There are very few things that make me happier than being with you. In fact, Ellie might be the only person in the world I love more than I love you, but you're a pretty close second."

"Back at you," she teased, getting to her feet.

Unsure what she meant, he stood and followed her to the kitchen. "Who's first?" he asked, watching her search the refrigerator for something to make for dinner. Hermione said nothing as she pulled out a loaf of bread, cheese, and a frying pan. "Come on, tell me who you love more than me. I swear to the gods if you say Weasley, I'm jumping to my death."

Laughing, she still refused to answer as she made a dinner of grilled cheese sandwiches. "It's not a Weasley," she assured him. "Besides, if you haven't figured it out already, you don't deserve to know."

He moved behind her and kissed her neck. "You love Ellie," he whispered. "You love my kid more than you love me."

"And sometimes I think I only love you because of your kid," she added, earning a small pinch to the elbow. "Hey, be nice. I'm cooking for you."

"This isn't cooking," he declared.

Eyes narrowed, she explained exactly how it was, in fact, cooking. "There are three steps, which is the requirement for the food preparation to be considered cooking," she stated matter-of-factly. "First, you assemble. Then you place the sandwich in the pan to brown. Finally, you flip. Cooking."

Laughing, he shook his head in disbelief. "Your Minnie is crazy," he told Eleanor.

"Your daddy is mean," Hermione told her.

"You love me, you masochist," he replied. "And speaking of love, when are the newly engaged lovebirds coming home?"

Turning quickly, she accidentally slapped him with the spatula. "What?"

Awkwardly, he rubbed his stinging arm. "Don't worry, Pansy told me," he said, assuaging her guilty conscience. "I think she's worried about your health, what with all the secrets she makes you keep."

Turning back to the stove, she plated the sandwiches and extinguished the flame. "Are you okay with this?" she wondered, taking the plates to the table. "This isn't going to lead to a fight between us again? Because my answer is still going to be no."

Draco sat down with Eleanor on his lap. "It's taken some time to come around to the idea of her being with someone else," he confessed. "This though? I'm thrilled for the both of them. And don't worry, I'm not going to propose, fight or not."

Hermione nodded as she ate. Silence descended upon them. Occasionally, she caught the concerned look in Draco's gray eyes, but she refused to acknowledge it. When she finished eating, she charmed the dishes to wash themselves and left the kitchen. Draco was quick to follow.

"Everything's going to change now," Hermione whispered, sitting down on her bed. "I stayed here for Pansy, and now she's going to leave."

"I'm still here," he reminded her. "Ellie will still be here. Pansy's not going to forget your friendship just because she's engaged. Some things may change like living situations, but the most important things will stay the same."

"Am I being ridiculous?" she asked.

Smiling, he put his arm around and held her close as Eleanor moved from his lap to hers. "Not at all," he promised. "We're not going anywhere. I know putting your faith in a bunch of Slytherins is difficult, but you can do it. We're a family in our own strange way, after all."

Resting her head on his shoulder, she finally allowed herself to feel a bit of relief. "Everything is going to be okay," she whispered.


	20. Chapter 19

I spent Saturday baking for a family barbecue the next day. Baking while hormonal is bad! To keep myself from eating a whole tray of cheesecake brownies (to die for!) I made 3 dozen funfetti cookies. Then I ate an entire pizza for dinner and followed it up with about 6 cookies. The sugar coma followed pretty quickly.

* * *

Chapter 19

"You, me, dress shopping, now," Pansy said, poking her head into Hermione's bedroom. By the time she looked up from her book, Pansy was gone. Deciding to ignore it, she continued to read. Just as she turned the page, Pansy's voice bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. "Now, Granger!"

With a frustrated sigh, she set aside her book and met her friend downstairs. "Please don't make me go shopping," she begged.

"But who's going to help me pick out a wedding dress?" Pansy asked, pouting. "You're my best friend, Hermione, the sister I never had. Please?"

Muttering something unintelligible under her breath, she stepped into the floo with Pansy, knowing she was in for a long day. Hermione had been dragged to six different shops, some magical, some muggle, before Pansy found a dress she said she might consider. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, hoping their excursion was almost over. Noticing her boredom and discomfort, Pansy released her from dress shopping for the day. Hermione thanked her profusely and left before Pansy could change her mind.

Returning home, Hermione realized that for the first time since she returned to England that she had the house to herself. The peace and quiet lasted only long enough for her to straighten up the living room and put away Eleanor's toys and books. "She keeps making that doll call me Grandpa. Toss it," Draco said in lieu of hello. Turning, she laughed and accepted his kiss. "I don't know if it's her magic or Pansy's."

"Mine," Hermione replied proudly. "You were a prat when you first started coming around. It's not my finest or most mature moment, but it makes her laugh."

Rolling his eyes, he sat down and made himself comfortable as she continued her task. "So, Adrian is bonding with my daughter today," he informed her. "Came by this morning and asked if he could spend some time with her. Think I should be worried?"

"That she'll like him better? Absolutely," Hermione replied, feeling a pillow hit her in the back. "If you're worried, why'd you let her go with him?"

Sighing, he shrugged. "He's going to be her stepfather, probably really soon," he said. "I want him to love her. I'm not worried that he's going to hurt her or push her aside when they have their own children. I just want him to love her like she's his own. He should love her the way you love her."

"He does," she promised, sitting beside him. "She's got an amazing family around her already, and that's included Adrian since Pansy brought him home. He'll love her like a father should love a daughter."

Nodding, he released a deep breath. "Am I being ridiculous?" he asked.

Smiling, she said no. "You love that little girl," she replied. "It makes perfect sense to me that you want to surround her with only the best people. Besides, Pansy's a good judge of character. She wouldn't let anyone harm a hair on Ellie's head. She threatened to hex the healers who were doing a routine checkup if they made her daughter cry. If she didn't trust Adrian around her, she wouldn't marry him."

"Are you okay with them getting married?" he wondered.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione nodded. "I don't love that Pansy's roped me into the planning, but I like them together," she replied. "I'm slowly getting over my fear of what's going to change. Right now, all is well."

He squeezed her hand as a smile drew up the corners of his mouth. "You've certainly got this whole perspective thing down," he commented.

"Logic and reasoning have always been my thing," she added casually. "So, what's on your agenda for the rest of the day?"

With a dramatic sigh, he stretched his arm around her shoulders. "Keeping you from wedding planning," he replied. "Didn't think you'd mind."

It was late in the evening when they returned to her house, and once again found it empty. Confused and concerned, Hermione searched the house for any sign of her friend or daughter. "Well, their things are still here, so at least we know she hasn't moved out," Hermione muttered, joining Draco downstairs.

"No, but I reckon she will be soon," he replied, handing her a note he'd found on the coffee table. She frowned as she read Pansy's short note, letting her know they were looking at houses and would be spending the night at Adrian's flat. "Want me to stay over?"

Nodding, she tossed aside the letter. "I guess I should get used to this," she said with a sad, wistful sigh. "I've never lived alone, you know. What do you do? Do you walk around without your pants and drink from the milk bottle?"

Draco laughed and shook his head. "Though I wouldn't object to you walking around pantsless," he remarked. "Honestly, as nice as it can be, it sometimes gets lonely. Why do you think I'm here so often?"

"To see your family and girlfriend?" she guessed. Chuckling, he acknowledged that they were mostly the reason. "So, that conversation we had last week about living together, is that still something you'd want to do?"

Draco took her in his arms and kissed the tip of her nose. "I want to be with you," he murmured. "In whatever way you'll let me do that, that's what I want."

"I think you should stay tonight and tomorrow night and a lot of nights after that," she decided.

His eyebrows rose. "What about Pansy?"

Hermione shrugged. "I have a feeling a lot of her nights will be spent at Adrian's," she told him. "Besides, we're all adults. We can have sleepovers whenever we want. Pansy will be fine with it."

"Because she's already having them with Adrian?" he asked. Blushing, Hermione nodded. "Do they make you uncomfortable?"

"No, the wards on my room block out any noise," she replied with a small shudder. "Although, I do worry about who'll take care of Ellie if Pansy puts up similar wards to block out whatever noise we make."

"I'd rather she pay attention to her daughter than her boyfriend," he muttered. "It's not your job to tend to Eleanor at night."

Her posture became defensive. "Pansy takes good care of Ellie," she stated. "Don't get angry at her for having a life. Being a mother doesn't mean she can't do more than be a mother. Being a father hasn't stopped you."

Pulling back, he looked at her wide-eyed and shocked. "I didn't mean it like that," he insisted, apologizing for upsetting her. "I'm glad she has Adrian. I'm glad she's happy. I just don't want Ellie pushed onto you. I know Pansy loves her, I've never doubted that. The fact remains, however, that she's the parent, not you. It's her responsibility to care for her, not yours."

"And if we do get married?" she asked. "Do I not have a responsibility to your daughter then? Because if that's the case, this is over. Pansy's my best friend, I love your daughter like she's my own, and nothing is going to change that."

"And I don't want anything to change that," he agreed. "That relationship I hope Adrian someday has with Eleanor is the one the two of you already have. I'm not suggesting that Pansy is shirking her responsibilities and forcing you to pick up the slack. I know that's not the case. I just don't want it to ever be the case."

"It won't be," she promised. "When Adrian and Pansy get married, you'll still be her father. When we get married, Pansy will still be her mother. She'll just get a couple extra people to spoil her."

But Draco heard only one word. "When?"


	21. Chapter 20

I'm working on the epilogue, and fingers crossed, it'll be up tomorrow! Or I'll continue looking at pictures of Joe Biden and get nothing done today.

* * *

Chapter 20

"So, when are you going to propose again?" Adrian wondered as he grilled chicken on the barbeque in Hermione's backyard. Seated at the picnic table, Draco drank his butterbeer and shrugged. "She wants you to, right? Pans keeps talking about having a double wedding all of a sudden, so I'm guessing that means Hermione wants to get married."

Pale blond brows rose. "They really talk about this?" he asked.

Adrian shrugged. "Pansy does, Hermione probably just nods along and hopes for it to end," he replied jokingly. "Pansy wants the big, fancy wedding with the poofy white dress and huge reception. Hermione seems more likely to want to elope while wearing jeans."

"Sounds perfect to me," Draco remarked. "I don't care what kind of wedding we have. All that matters is being with her."

"So, when are you going to propose?" Adrian asked again.

Draco shrugged as Eleanor toddled outside and demanded to sit on his lap. "Might just let her ask me," he decided.

"Marry Minnie, Daddy?" Eleanor asked hopefully.

He smiled as he held his daughter close. "If she lets me, sweet pea," he told her. "Would you like that? Do you want Minnie to be your stepmum?"

"And A-day is daddy?" she asked, pointing to Adrian.

"Stepdad," Draco corrected her. "I'm still your daddy, little girl. You're not getting rid of me, even if he is better looking."

Giggling, Eleanor held his face in her small hands. "My daddy pretty," she said.

"You like it?" Adrian asked. "Being a father, I mean. We didn't exactly get great role models in that department."

Draco nodded in agreement, thinking for the first time in months about his own father. "I love it," he finally said as Pansy and Hermione joined them in the backyard. "There are few things I've done in life that I can say I'm proud of, but this little one tops them all."

"We did good," Pansy murmured, kissing her cheek.

"Did well, Mama," Eleanor corrected her.

All eyes turned to Hermione, who held in her laughter. "She's not wrong."

Pansy sat down beside Draco as Hermione returned the house with Adrian. "You happy?" she asked. "Because I'm really happy. It's crazy, isn't it? Only nine months ago we were stuck in the manor in an unhappy relationship, and now we've both got someone who loves us."

"It's definitely not something I foresaw," Draco agreed, bouncing his daughter on his lap. "As great as our love lives turned out to be, I think I'm happier that you and I figured out how to make us work."

"We have done a good job," she concurred. "Ellie's lucky. She's got parents who love her, and soon she'll have step parents who'll treat her like she's their own. We didn't even get one good parent, she'll have four."

Hermione and Adrian returned to the table with dinner. They sat on one side of the picnic table across from their partners and began to fill their plates. "Think it'll be like this in ten years?" Draco asked, making a plate for his daughter.

"I think so," Pansy replied. In ten years' time, Eleanor would be a Hogwarts student, but she wouldn't be the one to hold their family together. "Imagine the yard full of children."

"Imagine the complaints from the neighbors," Adrian muttered, earning a hard kick from his fiancee.

Hermione noticed how Pansy looked from Adrian to her lap. Her left hand tenderly touched her stomach before she caught herself and began to eat. The women exchanged a brief glance before Pansy looked away. The engaged couple discussed their upcoming wedding, the new house, and their honeymoon plans. Pansy did her best to avoid Hermione's gaze, knowing she was on to her secret.

While Draco and Adrian cleaned up after dinner, the women sat outside. "Okay, fine, I'm pregnant," she whispered. "We just found out, and I don't want Draco to know yet."

Hermione promised to keep her secret. "Since we're sharing, Draco and I are going away this weekend," she said. "I'm planning to propose. Don't tell Ade, please. He's a bigger gossip that you and me put together."

Laughing, Pansy nodded. "Was this what you expected when you came home?" she wondered.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione shook her head. When she had first returned, a part of her had hoped to see Harry and Ron and the Weasley family again, but she had been swept up in the Malfoy/Parkinson whirlwind. "I like how things have turned out," she decided. "Three years ago, I thought I'd never see Draco again. Back then, I thought you and I would go the rest of our lives hating one another. Adrian and I would never have become friends. Harry and Ron made it pretty clear that we aren't friends anymore, but I've made some pretty good ones here. At least the three of you don't make me do your homework."

"That would have been so great," Pansy lamented. "Why? Why did we have to be so closed minded back then? I would have passed Transfiguration."

"Hind sight," Hermione murmured, watching Eleanor pick daffodils from the yard. "I miss you being here. It's not the same with Draco."

"Sure, you can't borrow his shoes," Pansy retorted. "I did steal your turquoise sweater when I moved out. I couldn't bear to be parted from it."

Hermione shrugged as the door opened and the boys returned with bowls of ice cream. "I still have your black sandals, and I scuffed them."

"Your daughter threw a spider at me," Adrian groused, sitting down opposite the women. "She's the new Harry Potter - sleeping under the stairs."

"And we just wrapped up full custody," Draco announced, high-fiving Hermione who merely laughed. She then called for civility as Eleanor joined them. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

Adrian's dark blond brows rose. "Make Ellie sleep in a cupboard? Are you serious?" he asked. "First of all, Hermione would kill me. After that, Pansy would make her resurrect me so she could kill me herself. And then when you get wind of it, I'll go through it a third time. I'm not interested in a day like that. So, no, Malfoy, your daughter is not sleeping in a cupboard underneath the stairs. In fact, her room is bigger than ours."

"Overcompensating?" Hermione wondered, enjoying the crimson hue now sprouting on Adrian's cheeks.

"I hate you," he mouthed despite smiling. "You...you don't all really think I'd be a bad father, do you? I mean, Ellie's the first kid I've ever been around, and I don't want her to think I'm doing a bad job. Especially when...if we have our own kids."

Reaching across the table, Hermione patted his hand. "Don't make yourself crazy," she advised. "You're good with her, she's likes you, you don't drop her, you remember to give her food, you don't get mad when she steals that ugly, ugly sweatshirt of yours. I'd say you're doing well."

He grinned, grateful for her reassuring words. And then he felt Draco clap him on the back, and he groaned. "You're not as good at this as I am," Draco told him. "However, I've had more practice. You'll get there."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but bit her tongue. Beside her, Pansy muttered "git" but continued eating. Everyone was silent, and Draco began to realize what he had said might have hurt his friend's feelings. "I'm sorry, mate," he murmured, placing his hand on Adrian's shoulder.

The older man shrugged it off. "No, it's fine," he replied softly. "And you're right, I'll get there."

"Yes, you will," Hermione agreed with a smile. "You're going to be a great father, Ade. Just don't listen Draco. We don't."

A small smile appeared on Adrian's lips. "She told you, eh?" he replied.

"She did," Hermione said. "So, you're going to name it after me, right?"

"Only if it's a boy."

Scowling, Draco asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"We're pregnant," Pansy told him.

"Again?" Draco asked, gray eyes wide.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Not you and me, dummy," she clarified. "And I'm not interested in your opinion, so please keep it to yourself."

It took Draco a moment to process the news, but when he did, he smiled. "Congratulations," he said. "Ellie's going to be a big sister. I just...I'm really happy for the two, well three or four, of you."

Smiling, Hermione stood and beckoned him to follow her to the house. Once the door to the backyard was shut, she kissed him. "Draco, will you marry me?" she asked. His eyes widened as he stared at her dumbfoundedly. "I mean, I wasn't going to ask you now, but I want this. I want to be married to you. I love you, and I want to marry you. So, what do you think?"

Cupping her cheek, he placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Can we do it tonight?"


	22. Epilogue

A couple of reviewers have asked about Hermione's relationship with Harry and Ron and how I've left it out of the story. I didn't! She tells Draco about their fall out in Chapter 14.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Epilogue

"Leo, stop pull your sister's hair!" Draco yelled from the kitchen window. "Clara, there's nothing I can do about the wind whipping up your pages. Eleanor, that skirt is far too inappropriate for family. Just wait until your mother gets here, she'll back me up on that."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and looked to her stepmother for help. "Minnie, please?" she begged.

"Sorry," Hermione replied, picking up her three year old son to keep him from bothering his older sister. "You know your dad. If he thinks it's too short, then it's too short."

"But he listens to you. If you tell him it's not, then it won't be," the thirteen year old argued. "Besides, Mummy's not going to care about the length. She bought it for me."

"And you used magic to shorten it," Hermione reminded her. Turning on her heel, Eleanor stomped through the grass and entered the house. Draco joined his family outside, watching the blur that was his oldest pass. "These two are never allowed to be teenagers."

Laughing, he sat down beside Clara, who complained that he was blocking her light. Tousling her dark locks, he leaned closer. "Are you calling me fat?" he asked.

She turned to glare, staring into eyes so much like her own. "Yes, Daddy, I am," she replied before looking back at the page. "And I need to finish this before Titi gets here so we can talk about it. Blocking my light and asking me questions is only keeping me from my task."

Moving toward his wife, he looked at her accusatorily. "You. You taught her to read," he said. "You're not teaching him. I'm fine with an illiterate son if he means he doesn't talk back."

"She learned that attitude from Pansy, not me," Hermione replied, fingering her son's soft blond locks as he fell asleep in her arms. "Besides, it was your idea to stay friends with the Puceys. You could have been those parents who trades kids in the middle of the market's parking lot, but no. And don't remind me that we're her children's godparents. That's not going to work."

Laughing at her rant, he reminded her that her own friendship with Pansy had set the course of their life in motion. He truly believed that had she not taken Pansy in, he and Hermione wouldn't be married with two children. "You do the grocery shopping," he pointed out. "Although, Eleanor often prefers you over me, so she'd probably like it if the two of you did the exchanges. Remember when she was sweet and little and loved me? Not like Clara, who has never loved me a day in her life. What kind of kid doesn't love her dad?"

"I'm eight, Dad. I'm too old to act like your little girl," she replied without looking up. "Besides, that's why you have a boy. Dote on him."

"He's sleeping," Draco huffed as the gate to the yard opened. Pansy entered ahead of her husband, who held their sleeping, youngest daughter. Bringing up the rear was their oldest, who had just turned nine. "Adelaide, over here!"

Loose, light brown hair flew as the little girl ran to him, and happily let her wrap him in his arms. "Uncle Drake, Daddy bought me a broom. Come on," she said, pulling him to his feet.

Groaning, Adrian sat beside Hermione and whispered a hello. "Amelia is begging for one now," he shared. "She doesn't believe me that you have to be older than five to have one. I blame Draco."

"I think blaming him for everything was in our vows," Hermione replied, watching her son shift in her arms as her daughter dragged Pansy inside. "Leo wants one too because Ellie has one. Clara, thankfully, has no interest in anything that doesn't have pages and ink."

"She's you," he said simply. "Unfortunately for Pans, our girls are me. Ellie's a teenager now, and refuses to be in public with her mother. She just wants the money and to be left alone. Is she like that with the two of you?"

Laughing, Hermione nodded. There were times when the oldest Malfoy child still reminded her of the sweet toddler she had met a decade ago. There were still traces of her - resting her head on Hermione's lap as she read, asking for her hair to be brushed, cuddling up to her father at night before bed, helping her sisters with their homework. "Draco tried to hold her hand last week," Hermione recalled. "You'd think she'd been hexed. Merlin, the look on Draco's face was heartbreaking. It's as if in that moment he realized she's not a little girl anymore."

"Is this better, Min?" Eleanor asked, rejoining her family outside. She'd changed from her mini skirt to a knee length, patchwork skirt Hermione had sewn for her. Grinning, Hermione nodded, and Eleanor sat beside her, throwing her right leg over her stepmother's left. Looking around the yard, she frowned. "Where is everyone? A-day, did you forget my little sister and mother in an attempt to escape all that estrogen?"

She eyed him pointedly, letting him know there was only one correct answer. "They're inside," he told her. "I'm surprised you missed them."

Eleanor reached across Hermione to clear the hair away from Amelia's closed eyes. "This one's mad at me, Minnie," she shared. "She doesn't want me going back to school next week. She said it's bad enough I've spent every other week of the summer here, and going back to school means she'll miss me even more."

"It's the worst being loved and admired by your siblings," Adrian bemoaned with an exaggerated sigh. "Bet you're missing those only child days."

Her response was a simple shake of her head. "I wouldn't trade them for anything," she decided. "I do miss them when I'm away. Did you know I'm the only one of my friends who has siblings? What is it in the wizarding world that you have one kid and you're done?"

Her step parents laughed softly as the rest of the family made their way to the picnic table. Draco took Leo from his wife's arms and sat down across from her. Adelaide and Clara crowded in next to him while Pansy sat beside her eldest daughter. Eleanor looked around at her family proudly. She had been young, too young to remember life before them, when this family became hers. Though her mother and father never married one another, they remained close and loved one another. They'd been a part of each other's weddings. They were at the hospital when their children were born. The Malfoy and Pucey children spent birthdays, holidays, weekends, and vacations together. No child was excluded or thought of as someone else's. Addy and Mellie were as much Draco and Hermione's as Clara and Leo were Pansy and Adrian's.

"So, Pops, think about eleven years ago," Eleanor said, smiling at her father. "Is this how you expected your life to turn out?"

Draco looked at the children surrounding them, then at his oldest daughter, and finally to the adults across from him. "No," he said honestly. "I never thought I'd get married. I thought you'd be my only child. I was sure your mother would hate me. This is not how I expected things to work out, but I'm damn happy it did."

"No regrets?" Pansy asked.

He looked down at Clara who held tightly to his arm. "You know, I remember Hermione once saying she didn't believe in regrets," he replied. "As I've grown up, I've begun to understand that. I've been very fortunate. So, no, I have no regrets. Same question, Mrs. Pucey."

"I could do without the stretch marks," she joked. "I've loved every second of being a mother though. My friendship with Hermione held me together through the hardest times, and I know I've got her for life. Sorry, Ade, but I love her more and always will."

Adrian laughed, causing Amelia to awaken. He held her close as she acclimated to her surroundings. "I've known that for a long time," he said. "In fact, I believe the minister presented us husband, wife, and Hermione at our wedding."

"Is that why we always do this?" Clara wondered. "Because of Mummy and Titi being friends still?"

"Are you suggesting I have nothing to do with it?" Eleanor asked her sister. "Because I like to think of myself as the glue holding this family together."

Hermione laughed as she gave one of Ellie's dark locks a gentle tug. "You might be right, sweetheart," she said. "If it hadn't been for you, I don't know that your dad and I would have gotten together. Your mum and I never would have found a reason to be friends either. I'd probably be married to that surfer in Australia now if it weren't for you."

"I've seen pictures. You should have picked him," Eleanor replied, earning a glare from her father. "What, Daddy? He's dreamy."

"He's probably fat and bald now," Draco muttered. "Besides, Clara and Leo wouldn't be here if she'd chosen the surfer. You wouldn't have Hermione's bookshelves and closet to raid at your whim if she had married the surfer. And, if she had picked him, who would you complain to about your mother and me being so overbearing?"

The infamous Malfoy smirk settled on the young witch's lips. "A-day," she quipped.

"Just once, can't we all be nice and kind to one another?" Hermione implored. "No snarking, no sarcasm, no insults."

"I blame Draco for this behavior," Pansy added.

"Story of my life with the two of you," he muttered before agreeing that a little civility was in order. "El, you all ready to go back to school? You've got your books and supplies and uniforms packed?"

Glancing at her frowning sisters, Eleanor nodded. "Minnie and I got the last of my books yesterday," she reported. "I did notice some things missing from my trunk though."

All eyes turned to Clara, who betrayed nothing and readily admitted to hiding her sister's belongings to prevent her from returning to school. "And you thought she'd be a Ravenclaw," Adrian commented. "That is Slytherin behavior if I've ever seen it."

Clara shrugged. "Let's not act like you haven't all thought about it," she said. "I just...I want you to stay, Ellie."

"In a couple of years, you'll get to go with me," Eleanor replied reassuringly. "Mellie and Leo will be here hiding Addy's and your things to keep you from leaving. Going to school doesn't change anything, Clare. I'm still your sister, I still love you, and you know nothing will ever change that. Got it?"

Clara nodded as Eleanor beckoned her to her. Standing, she held her little sister close, whispering something in her ear as they embraced. When Clara returned to her seat, Eleanor called over Adelaide and repeated her actions. There were tears in Eleanor's eyes as Adelaide walked away and they sat down again. Beneath the table, Pansy squeezed her daughter's hand. "I love you," she whispered in her daughter's ear.

Carefully, Draco rose from the picnic table, rounded it to kiss the top of his oldest child's head, and took Leo inside as Hermione followed. "You know, I always thought I screwed everything up," he told her after putting Leo in his bed. "Getting Pansy pregnant so young, not really wanting to be with her, pining for you - I really, genuinely thought I screwed it all up. And then...then I watch Ellie and a part of me feels like I've succeeded, even just a little bit."

"You have," Hermione agreed. "Not just with Eleanor, but with Clara and Leo too. You've been the best father your children could ask for. Believe me when I say that no one sees you as a failure. This big, loud, crazy family is all thanks to you and Pansy, and I have loved every second of it."

"No regrets?" he wondered.

"No regrets."

The End


End file.
